A battle between Kira and the Devil
by Orchidfur
Summary: Light has been using his death note to clean the earth but when he takes it too far and wipes out an entire prison he meets named Ciel phantomhive. Ciel peers at Ryuk giving a knowing smile which throws Light into a series of problems and gives him more questions than answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys… you may think I'm streching myself with so many crossovers… but everytime I watch black butler or think about it… I think… what would it be like if it was mixed with this or that…. So I'm mixing it yet again with duh duh dun… Death note. Lol yeah so please I know I may be stretching myself but I can assure you I'm typing them all. I have a plan for each story so none will be neglected. I also have been recommended to do a black cat cross. I am very happy that I received this and am currently watching/reading/studying everything black cat. (Did you know he's a kickass assassin.)**

**Anyways don't worry I won't neglect so please enjoy**

**Merci beacoup orchidfur**

**Light's POV**

"A prison in southern japan is currently too full. More information on this at ten." Light watched as the news reported read the top story of the evening. Only one person could

take care of this. _Kira_ He excused himself from dinner and walked to his room. He took out the ink cartridge of his pen opening the drawer. He opened it up ever so carefully

and there it sat. He gawked at the glory. A black notebook dropped by a shinigami. A shinigami who sat behind him at this very moment. "Ryuk what is it?" "Are you just

going to stare light-kun?" "Oh course not you simple minded fool." He grabbed the journal replacing the false bottom. He looked up the prision. _It was full indeed_. He looked

at all the inmates after hacking into a few unseen files. He then set himself to work and murdered every last criminal. _The world will be clean, And I will be its savior._ He

replaced the notebook hauling himself to bed. He slept comfortably knowing that he had done a good deed.

**Ciel's POV**

I loved this modern day technology. Watching television truly was more amusing than reading a book. His suits had become more comfortable during the years. Even though

so many years have passed he still looked exactly the same, not even an inch taller. Sebastian still wore his classic tail-coat. Some things never become old, the fresh clean

and neat lines of Sebastian who never presented himself in an unsightly manner. Suddenly a new flash intruded on his television show. This pissed Ciel off… Ritsu was just

going to confess. _Yes Sekai ichii hatsukoi_ happened to be his favorite show, but nobody else knew. "A whole prision in japan is now empty. Some say it is the attack of Kira

the mastermind killer. _Mastermind?_ Sebastian entered and looked at the T.V. "Ah yes I heard that because of Japan being under this serious attack no ships or planes will be

going there. All trading with Japan has been stopped." Sebastian explained coolly. "What! One of our largest branches is in Japan…. It is only third to England and America…"

I was shocked. We would be losing major money. "Sebastian we have to solve this. I won't have my company go bankrupt because of a stupid egotistical killer."

"Understood." Sebastian left the room passing a little memory to pack their things. Ciel walked up remembering his loyal servants. He missed them dearly, they never failed

to bring cheer to the house. He looked at the pictures displayed on the wooden shelves. Bard was smiling rubbing his hair nervously knowing Sebastian was going to kill him

for blowing something up. Melien was smiling happily watering a flower. Finny was playing with birds in the garden. Tanaka was sipping tea out of a Phantomhive cup. He lit

the candle remembering the fun times they shared. "I miss them too." I turned to see Sebastian carrying at least 7 bags all larger than average. "Impossible demons don't

have such useless feelings." "You'd be surprised." He smiled. "The jet is waiting." He led me to the stretch limousine placing our luggage in the back before sliding in the back

to join me. We had tea as usual before arriving at the airport. Upon arriving the private-jet was already secured and ready to depart to japan. Sebastian carried the bags in a

stand-outish way and cause many curious eyes to gawk in amazement. We boarded the plane and were set for japan. It was then that Sebastian handed me a very important

letter. I looked at it recognizing the legendary seal. _You're late my queen_. I sliced it open and read its contents. Young master I assume that you have seen the horrible Japan 

case. Please take care of it. Many generations later it was still the same. He was still the guard dog and he was going to defend the queen no questions asked, but this time

he had his own motives. He wasn't going to let his company sink in shame from some indecent brat. No he was going to stop this foolishness at once. At once…

**Light's POV**

Light went to school like any other highschooler. He received top scores in everything he did, He was all around great and… bored. When Ryuk dropped that book that was

when life was no longer dull. He was going to clean the earth of the unclean. He alone can do it. He got dressed and walked downstairs. "Light-kun leaving already?" "Hai…

have a nice day" He left the house and ran to the grocery store. I bought extra apples… my parents were going to think I had an apple fetish. "This is your entire fault." I

glared at the troublesome Shinigami whose legs were over his shoulders as he glided along. I held the apple out. "That's because…You take….to long…it's really to mean." He

said between bites. "It would be weird if an apple just disappeared out of my hands." I explained. School went by in a blur of review and perfected English. Now was the fun

part… I got to see how the Kira case was coming along. The task force doesn't even know that I know everything their doing. I chuckles softly to myself and walked to the

police station on the other end of the city. He was about to cross the street when his cell phone rang. "Light-kun…" "Father?" "Come down-town right now. It's close to your

school." "Why?" "Because there was a random heart attack case and we can't detect if it was Kira. We need your sharp eyes… Plus a newbie is coming to help today." He

explained. "Got it" I hung up the phone spinning on my heel. I walked down-town and stopped at the yellow tape. "Oi… Kid get out of here!" I walked up looking extremely

confused. "Kid you can't be here." Father pressed. A kid no more than 14 walked straight passed the yellow tape. Can he read? "let me see the files." He ordered… He ordered

my father. "Excuse me but… this isn't a place to play." He pressed further his frustration increasing. I could tell my father was about to use force when the little brat thrusted

a note rudely into his face. My fathers eyes widened and he bowed his head apologetically. _Why was my father apologizing. It should be the little brat not him_. My own

frustration got to me as I too stepped across the tape followed by Ryuk. Upon further inspection I saw that the boy had an eye-patch over his left eye and was accompanied

by a man in black. The man turned to face me then looking past me. I turned around… Ryuk was behind me. Can he see him? Does he have a note? I glanced between Ryuk

and the man dressed in black. I looked at Ryuk…

"Can he see you?" "Not a clue." His sarcasm causing me to frown. I watched as Ryuk went to the left. The mans eyes followed. _He could see him… he must have a note. _ The

man simply turned back to the steel haired one. I approached my father with a confused look in my eyes. The boy crossed his arms shifting his weight onto one hip. "Oh Light

-kun this is Ciel Phantomhive. He is the newbie I was talking about." My father explained. "Him! He's just a kid! Are you talking about the guy behind him. Ciel happens to be

the heir and his father is the black haired one correct?" I was so shocked questions began to pour out of me. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. This is my butler Sebastian. I am

the head of the Phantomhive name and I own all of the companies associated with it. I am also known as the queens watch dog. I am here to relieve her worries and fix this

trading business so that I won't suffer due to some egotistical brat." He remained silently and glared at me narrowing his eyes. "One more thing. Don't call me a kid." He

growled. "Lets go see the bodies Sebastian." He turned on a heel and walked towards the building. "Um Mr. Phantomhive the scene is quite gruesome." My father warned.

"This isn't a place to play." I threw in rudely earning a glare from my father. "I've seen worse." He continued walking. L walked up scratching his head. "Weird kid…" he

began. _Yes the young man in a clean and tidy business suit is weird while a man in eyeliner and clothes that haven't been washed in weeks is weird._ I followed the young Earl

still shocked that he was the owner of such a large company. I walked in already knowing what I had done. During school an old pervert was making a pass at a teenager. I

simply asked his name and he was stupid enough to give it to me. Ha-ha does this case mean nothing to you. Ciel walked in… "No blood." "It would appear that way…"

Sebastian prodded. The man who was taking photos for evidence excused us warning us not to destroy evidence. Me, Ciel, Ryuk and Sebastian were left with the body. Ryuk

flew over next to Ciel and looked at the body. "I would appreciate if you didn't breathe down my neck." Ciel asked annoyed. Ryuk just blinked in surprise stepping back. "You

can see me?" he questioned. "Even an idiot would notice a Shinigami…" He explained. I was completely at a loss for words and so was Ryuk. "Do you have a notebook?" I

asked cautiously. "Notebook?" Ciel turned to face me in confusion. "If you don't have a note book then how can you see Ryuk?" I pressed. "I have seen them before." He

smiled cheekily. "How?" I had so many questions. "They get in our way a lot." He smiled and walked away from the body. _Did he know I was kira?_ I was so confused. "Alright

Sebastian it's time to go I've seen enough." He said stubbornly. "Have a nice day Light Yagami and Shinigami sir." He said walking away. This kid really pissed me off…. Did

he know or didn't he? He couldn't know…. He didn't have a notebook. I mentally slapped myself. _ I am light Yagami. I will be the one to clean the earth. If little boy becomes _

_problematic he will be eliminated. I will clean this earth._

**_Thank you very much for reading this chapter. Please read and review and expect more from all of my stories. I am currently working on them all and the next one i will upload will be the vampire knight chapter so please read and review both :D Have a nice day_**

**_Merci beacoup Orchidfur_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys :D I am currently working to improve myself as much as possible. Recently I was told to stop writing a story but I won't give up so easily. I took their advice and am working myself as much as possible to improve. So please help me out here :D Even if it is as simple as saying…. There is a sentence fragment here. Please do. Thank you guys for always helping me along so here's chapter two**

**Merci beacoup**

**Orchidfur **

**Light's POV**

* * *

I remember like it was yesterday, the day I found the notebook. I was bored looking out of the school window on a sunny day. It was then that

the book flew past. It caught my interest and spiked my curiosity. After that incredibly boring English class I walked to the school yard. I picked up

the note with the intentions of leaving it behind, but I couldn't. I turned around and picked it up. I remember the time I first killed a person. He

was keeping a people at a nursery hostage. I wrote his name in the book. 45 seconds later he was announced dead. (A/N I know that it's forty

seconds but the news took a few seconds to get the word out making it 45) I remember when I proved the note was real. Some sickos were

harassing a Japanese woman outside the bookstore. I wrote his name in my book which he carelessly provided. Seconds later he was struck by a

large truck. Ha… the world was one sicko free. And then we have now… I am in my last year of highschool now. (A/N I know that he is in

university but it's from earlier…. Plus I don't want light to die… but…. Maybe he will….) Not only that but I am also helping the Catch Kira Task

Force. _Little do they know Kira is in the room… _In addition to that but now there is some cheeky child trying to catch me. He can see Ryuk that I'm

pretty sure of but the way he talked to the Shinigami who currently was trying to get me out of bed led me to believe that he must have a note

as well…or he touched mine? _Impossible_. Nobody can see him! HOW CAN HE! AH! This kid pisses me off. "Light-kun it's 6:30 you better hurry or

you'll be late for school" "Coming mom." I crawled out of bed grabbing my ball point pen. Taking out the ink I slipped it into a hole in the bottom of

my desk drawer. Up popped a false bottom and inside it held a notebook. I pulled the notebook into my school bag and dressed in my uniform.

* * *

**Ciel's POV ( while light got ready)**

We were sitting in the task force chairs watching a slideshow of dead bodies. "We believe that the Kira could possibly be a school student."

Yagami Soichiro confessed. "A student! Why would they do such a thing!" muttered a frustrated Matsuda. "Calm yourselves! We can now rule out

this situation." "How so?" I asked breaking the silence… "You" Claimed the old man. "What do I have to do with school…" I stalled putting two

and two together! "How many times do I have to change schools in the past 50 years!" I wailed. Yagami Soichiro looked extremely confused…

_Crap… I am not 50… here._ "I'm exaggerating" I nervously rubbed the back of my head. "Well you're going to Light's class because it appears you're

pretty smart…" He said handing me a registration form and a uniform. "Can Sebastian come?" I asked confused. "Well isn't he too old?" He

scratched his head nervously. "I can't go by myself!" I pressed. "Well he does look young enough…" Continued Light's father. "I guess so but…

don't reveal that you're investigating and Sebastian if anybody asks you failed once." "Nonsense I know everything." Sebastian smiled

cheekily. "Just don't blow this thing up!" Soichiro continued. "at least it is the first week… transfers aren't unlikely this time of year." I smiled

faintly to please the man._ Great first the military academy then the vampire school then the exorcism school and now this. I'm so sick of school I'm _

_ready to puke._

* * *

**Lights POV**

I sat in my usual chair by the window. Ryuk hid his eyes peeking over my desk. "Oi… Light kun…" I ignored him like usual at school. People

would think I'm going insane if I was talking to myself. "Oi… Light." Ryuk pressed. "What is it you're so persistent." I hissed quietly. He pointed

to the front of the class room. My eyes almost popped out of my head KID FROM THE CRIME SCENE. "Ohayo class we have a transfer students

his name is Ciel Phantomhive and that is Sebastian Michaelis." introduced my English teacher. After he finished an uproar began began.

"Phantomhive like the company…" "Is he rich?" "Sebastian looks so cool!" "Ciels so short and cute!" "Why is he here doesn't he look too young

for his third year of highschool?" "Would you like to introduce yourself." Asked sensei. "Sure" "Ohayo everyone my name is Ciel Phantomhive.

Spelled like the word sky in French." He continued to frown. Everyone looked bewildered. I highly doubted anyone in the room new French let

alone it's spellings. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian said briefly. "Okay… Please sit next to Light-kun" He pointed to the empty

desk next to me. Ciel stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked silently followed by his butler who took a seat behind him. "We meet again

Light Yagami" Ciel said with a smile. "Ciel Phantomhive…" I pressed. "Why is your butler here?" I asked annoyed by this kids presence. Of

course I wouldn't show it… I am the honor student and class representative. "Why is he here?" He countered pointing to Ryuk. I stiffened… _So _

_he definitely can see them…. What did he mean by they get in his way a lot…?_(A/N Ciel said they got in his way a lot last chapter and was

referring to Grell) "I see." So does he mean Sebastian followed him here? "Now please open your books to page 364 paragraph 2, first word

Easy" Sensei ordered in English. Ciel pulled a book out of his bag and Sebastian followed suit opening to the page required. "Moby Dick huh"

Ciel commented. "This was so funny." Sebastian suppressed a chuckle. "I wasn't born yet and neither were you." Ciel countered glaring at

Sebastian ordering him to silence himself. He opened the page and left me extremely confused? Of course they weren't born I mean Sebastian

may be older than a highschooler but he wasn't older than 24 and Ciel was barley 13. "Um how old are you…" I asked quietly. "14" Ciel cut my

question off annoyed. Man this kid really was a bastard.

**Ding Ding Dong.**

"Alright class lunch…" Sensei closed his book dismissively. Immediately a swarm surround my desk. "Sebastian-kun!" "Phantomhive-kun! Are

you from the Phantomhive company." Girls were blushing and bouncing excidedly. Guys tried to look cool trying to be friends with them. "Ciel-

kun please answer our questions!" A girl screamed louder than any other "YEAH!" They all agreed. Ciel rubbed his temple in annoyance. "3

questions." He uttered coldly. The girls and guys chose a representative and huddled to find out what questions to ask. They nodded in

agreement shoving one girl forward. "Hi… Um Ciel… First question…" "Spit it out." He snapped. The girl looked shocked. "Are you from the

Phantomhive company?" She asked shyly. "Yes I own it." "WHAT!" They all screamed in shock. "Ah second question." A guy cut in "How old

are you exactly." "14" Ciel answered yet again. "WHAT" They all screamed a second time "Why are you in highschool!" Another random girl

asked. "Because I'm smart thanks for the quiz now I'm going to eat." Ciel pushed through the crowd followed by Sebastian. "SO COLD" "SO

CUTE" "SO YOUNG" "SO SMART" "SO RICH" I excused myself… gosh this was going to be a long long investigation.

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

We waited for Light outside the door. I was curious about the investigation and wanted to know what they knew so far. It appeared that they

knew very little but any information could help at this point… even if it meant going to… him… (A/N He is referring to undertaker.) Sebastian and

I waited patiently and finally the person in question emerged. "Hello Light-kun may we talk for a bit…"

**Kya~~~~~~ I loved writing this chapter it was so much fun! After I got my confidence back I can only improve. Merci beacoup and keep reading and writing yourselves.**

**Please review**

**Merci Beacoup**

**Orchidfur**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonsoir mon amie! Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long but here we are. So please enjoy and Review! It not only makes me happy it gives me suggestions on how I should swing the story…. So read and review._**

**_Merci beacoup_**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Light's POV_**

"Konichiwa Light-kun. May we speak to you?" I turned to see Ciel glaring at me. I nodded and followed him to the roof. (Which was locked all

of the time, How he had the key I was clueless.) "So what do you want?" I interrupted rudely. "Oi, Light-kun be nice." Ryuk complained

behind my back. "Yes light you should take his advice." Ciel smiled cockily. "Alright alright but what did you want to talk about?" I asked

sitting down opening my bento. "I wanted to know how much the task force knew." He began. "Well… we have a theory that the culprit is a

student." "Like I don't know that, hence why I'm here." Ciel grunted angrily. "Yeah why are you here?" I jabbed. "Hey I don't like being here

as much as you like me here! I have switched schools like 12 times in the last year!" He complained. "Why?" "Queen's orders." He responded

hastily. "I see…" I narrowed my eyes at the 14 year old. "So what else?" he placed his hands on his hips in annoyance. "Well they die from

heart-attacks randomly." I explained. He bit his lip in annoyance… obviously he knew that. "Whatever it seems we share the same

information" He put his hands up angrily. "So why does Mr. Shinigami follow you around? And how do people not see him? Is he invisible?" He

looked at Sebastian who shrugged. "I've never heard of an invisible death god." Sebastian offered. "So what's your Death Scythe?" Ciel

asked curiously. "Pardon?" Ryuk asked baffled? "You know the thing you collect souls with? God you're bad at your own job." He closed his

eyes. "Oh… this book!" Ryuk held it up. "A book?" Ciel raised an eyebrow. "That's an odd way of collecting souls? Is the pen a knife or

something? How do you disconnect the cinematic record from the body?" He continued. "What kind of sick thing are you talking about?" I

barged into the conversation. "You know what whatever you obviously have a bad Shinigmai… it's better than a cross-dressing one." Ciel

spun on a heel and marched away. "What the hell is he talking about?" I looked at Ryuk in confusion. "Beats me… I've never heard of a cross-

dressing Shinigami?" Ryuk announced taking the bunny apple slices from my bento. "How did you know I wasn't going to eat those?" I

commented "Whoops." Was his only reply taking another. _Maybe I did get the short end of the stick on this one._

**_Ciels POV_**

I walked down the street that the Yagami's lived in. I knocked on the door. Yagami's sister Yagami Sayu answered the door. "DAD A CUTE

BOY'S HERE WITH A STALKER LOOKING GUY!" She shouted. Sebastian's face twisted into confusion. "Do I really look like a stalker?" He asked.

"No of course not… more like a pedophile." I walked in the house leaving him floored. He stepped inside removing his leather loafers. "Ciel

Phantomhive… It's nice to see you again. LIGHT COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Soichiro Yagami shouted. _The house was small and cramped… I had _

_no idea how so many people fit inside. _Sachiko Yagami was about to serve us some tea. "Sebastian take care of that." I ordered. "Yes… my

lord." He stood placing his wool coat on the back of a chair. He unwrinkled his tail coat and stood up. "I will take care of this…" He smiled

warmly at her causing her to blush. "No I really should…" She began. "Please I insist. It was ordered by my master therefore it must be

fulfilled." "You're his master?" Sayu announced entering the already crowded kitchen. "Of course. He is my butler after all." He announced

annoyed at the presence of a teenage girl. Sebastian grabbed 'New Moon Drop' out of his pocket. "Where are your teacups?" He asked

Sachiko. "Here" She handed him enough for everyone. Sebastian filled the cheap cups with expensive tea… somewhat ironic. "Here we are…"

He placed the tea cups in front of each person. I picked it up and sniffed it. "New Moon Drop." I announced. "Correct as always." Sebastian

smiled stupidly, he really knew how to get people to believe him. Light walked in smelling the tea. "What kind?" He inquired as Sebastian

handed him a cup. "New Moon Drop." He responded shortly thrusting it into his hands. "Why are you in my house?" Light asked with narrowing

eyes. "To see how the investigation is going." I replied with an icy tone causing the room to tense. "Ah… Come on now let's get along."

Soichiro glared at his son. "So how old are you?" Sayu interrogating me. "137" I responded giving my real age but it was taken as a joke

causing the family to laugh excluding light, Sebastian and I. I sipped my tea quietly. "I'd like to see the evidence if you don't mind?" I stared

the head of the taskforce. "Um to be honest there is none…" He confessed. "Useless. I'm going home and doing more research. I will come in

tomorrow with a list of suspects." I announced standing. "Um Phantomhive-kun that's impossible… Japan's large and has many people." "It will

get done." I announced walking away… "Wait a minute." I corrected myself. "We will be the ones to solve this investigation." I glared at

Soichiro and light. Sayu and Sachiko looked stunned at my attitude. "Light kun please take our guest to the hotel we can't have him be

harmed." Soichiro announced clearly angry at my egotistical comment. "Father he's fine by himself." Light insisted. "Of course I am I don't

need a baby sitter." I announced as Sebastian tied my shoe. "I insist." Soichiro announced whispering something into his sons ear. "Very

well." I placed my hands on my hips waiting for the sluggish teenager. We stepped into the fall air and I exhaled a cloud of warmth. "So where

is your hotel?" He asked in annoyance. "You can just follow us to the corner wait a half an hour and then go home." I offered. "No can do."

"Ah I understand you're watching me…because I'm kira right?" I laughed haughtily. He froze. "Fine but just follow me." I walked down his

driveway and he followed suit. Ryuk drifted behind him. "I see you found a Sebastian." I smiled at Light who just glanced at me in confusion.

"What do you mean…?" "He follows you everywhere." I corrected reaching a dark street. "Sebby-chan! I came all the way to Japan to visit

you!" I turned on a heel. "Oh crap…"

**_Light's POV_**

"Sebby-chan! I came all the way to Japan to visit you!" Called an unnamed voice. Ciel turned on a heel shock overwhelmed his expression

followed by rage. "Oh dear god." Ciel grumbled. "What?" I asked turning to look in the direction Ciel was facing. I saw a figure in red running

at us with… A CHAINSAW! "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed! "It's fine." Ciel assured. "He isn't a threat just an idiot." He rubbed his temples.

"SEBBY-CHAN!" Ran up the mystery man giving Sebastian a hug. Sebastian then kneed his attacker in the stomach sending him up past the

rooftops to land face-first on the ground. "Oh My god! Are you okay!" I screamed kneeling down. "Sebby-chan that hurts!" The man wailed. "I

came all the way from England!" He sobbed. "What a waste of time." Sebastian added coolly. The man looked up and stared at Ryuk… _Can _

_you see him too? _ "OHHH" Came an excited squeal. The red haired man was an inch away from Ryuk. I walked over to Ciel. "Is he a man or is

she a woman?" I asked utterly confused. "That idiot is a man…" He announced loudly. "You brat! THE ONE THAT STOLE SEBASTIAN AWAY

FOREVER!" He cried revving the chainsaw and running at Ciel. Ciel didn't even move or try to dodge. "Oi, CIEL WATCH OUT!" I screamed.

Sebastian appeared before the man grabbing the machine in-between the moving teeth. "AW SEBBY" The man announced pulling back.

Sebastian wasn't satisfied with letting him go so he swung his leg, his foot making contact with the man's face. The man flew a block in the

opposite direction. I gawked at the air the man received. Sebastian brought his leg down and patted the dust off his black jacket. "Well… I

doubt he will give up here." Sebastian announced looking at Ciel. "Agreed. We should move now." He began walking down an even darker

street. "Oi, Ciel who is that?" I asked curiously. "Isn't it obvious?" He cocked an eyebrow. I stayed silent. "Do you really think a human could

take that damage and run at you with a chainsaw?" He continued. I remained silent. "You're an idiot yourself… He is a Shinigami like the one

you have there but his death scythe is actually used for cutting the souls instead of your shinigami's useless book. "Hey my book can do more

than you think!"Ryuk announced offended by the boys comment. "Oh? And that would be." Ciel tilted his head crossing his arms. Ryuk realized

his mistake, huffed and looked the other way. "Well lets go it's getting colder." Sebastian suggested. "Sebby-chan! Don't leave me here!"

called the tranny. "Grell Sutcliff." Sebastian announced turning his head to face the long haired male. "If you don't leave me alone I will cut

you in half with your own death scythe." "OH! SEBBY YOU GIVE ME THE CHILLS" _Is there something wrong with this guy. _"Sebastian take

care of the pest. I will walk ahead with and Light kun." Ciel began walking forward. "Of course young master." Sebastian placed a

hand across his chest and bowed his head. "Oi Ciel Kun my name is Ryuk… " Ryuk informed him. "Alright Ryuk…" He gave a devious smile. He

continued walking Ryuk behind him. I stopped and turned around to see where Sebastian had gone. I gawked at how high he sent the poor

man with a punch. It must be at least 2stories high. He grabbed the chainsaw and threw it at least 12 miles away. "AW SEBBY YOU RUIN THE

FUN" Shouted Grell as he pursued his chainsaw. _What the hell is wrong with these people._

**_Ryuk's POV_**

**_(_**_How fancy right? We've never seen the story though his eyes)_

We had just dropped of the young Phantomhive boy and his butler. "That was sure wild huh?" I asked Light who's brow was furrowed in

concentration. "Oi? Light?" I watched as he looked at me and continued walking. _He truly is an interesting human… then again so is that boy. _

_I've never heard of someone just seeing Shinigami. He didn't have a notebook… I couldn't sense it. So why could a boy as well as his butler _

_see me? Also I've never seen a Shinigami like the transgender one from before. Also he was walking around freely and he held a chainsaw. _

_Every Shinigami I know has a book. What was that boy talking about collecting souls? We do but it doesn't involve cutting anything? It _

_involves writing… that's all. What was the cinematic record? _"Neh Light?" He finally looked at me. "What?" He snapped. "Don't you think that

that boy is… weird?" "Of course I do… I just can't place where." "Well that red haired Shinigami confuses me…" I continued. "Well obviously a

red haired transvestite would shock anybody." He countered. "I suppose but I'm surprised you can see him." I pressed even further. I want to

find out more about these people. If light helps me, then my chances are better. "Am I not supposed to?" He questioned. "Well you didn't

touch his book?" "Ciel didn't touch yours… maybe there is a glitch." "This isn't some video game. We don't have glitches." I corrected him.

"Whatever but did you see how strong Sebastian was?" He asked out of left field. "Pardon?" I looked at him curiosity twinkled under my skin.

"He sent that guy 2 stories high with a punch…" He pointed out. "I didn't notice…" "Well we have to figure out a lot of things." Light added. "I

agree." I announced as we entered his house.

**_Hi guys merci beacoup for reading. Yes Grell did make an appearance. Stories just aren't as fun without him now are they? Haha anyways merci please review._**

**_jusqu'à la prochaine fois_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonsoir everyone! Happy Halloween. I hope you all had plenty of candy and are on your sugar rush. Please enjoy my little story. It's getting interesting… (sadly this story is becoming shorter than I originally hoped for, but what are you going to do.)_**

**_Ciel's POV_**

As we entered the hotel I immediately shook my head in frustration. "Young master is everything okay?" Sebastian turned to me with soft eyes. "NO! OF COURSE NOT!" I screamed at him causing him to recoil. "Well what is bothering you?" He sat on the table cautiously. "Isn't that obvious?" I glared at him through narrow, glowing eyes. "Well I believe you're suspicious of Light-kun neh?" He tilted his head at his own question. "Of course I am. Why does that Shinigami always follow him around. What kind of weapon is the book?" I pulled my head into my hands. "Well we could always investigate?" He suggested uncrossing his legs. "What do you mean?" I looked at him curiously. "Well we could follow Light-kun and find out what he does. I'm very good at hiding, just give me the order." He smiled at me devilishly. "Let's wait a little bit. I want to collect evidence from afar. If it comes to that we will stalk him." I frowned at my own words. "Sounds good to me."

**_Light's POV_**

"Oi, Light-kun what are you doing?" Ryuk looked at me cautiously. "What do you mean Ryuk?" I answered nonchalantly. "Well why are you investigating Ciel-kun?" He floated over looking at my computer screen. "Well I'm just curious and he is a suspicious person after all." I noted and Ryuk nodded in agreement. "Well you see I'm just confused about him." He sighed raising his hands and lounging on my bed. "You're sleeping on the floor you know." I noted with a smile. "OH COME ON LIGHT-KUN" He complained. I went to the most popular search engine we have in japan. "GOOOOOGLE" (LOL I did this in case of copyright. BTW I'm NOT PROMOTING ANYTHING) "I typed his name in the search bar and a bunch of crap popped up. "Yes I know he is a wealthy earl in England…" I scrolled down to a biography. "

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Age- N/A_

_Date of birth- December 1875_

At that point I froze… What the hell? This has to be a joke. I scrolled to the webpage citation. It was older made in 1999 when computers were new. If this was true he would be like 137 years old. I scrolled down further to see a picture of the boy. Underneath held a strange caption.

_Ciel Phantomhive… Age 14_

What the hell? I scrolled further reaching the bottom of the page. "How could a person be 137!" I all but screamed. "Oi, Light-Kun are you okay?" Ryuk flew over silently. "It says he's 137…" I looked at him. "I know that…" Ryuk paused. "You what?" I swiveled my chair looking at the Shinigami who pushed his fingers together nervously. "Well you know how I told you that I can see people life expectancy… because I have the eyes of a Shinigami?" He began. "Of course… I remember everything I hear once." I tilted my head staring at him intently. "Well I can't see life expectancies over their heads… it's like they're dead or they don't exist." He straightened up. "You can't see it?" I pressed. "Yeah…"He trailed off. "Are you sure you just weren't paying attention?" I asked. "Of course! It isn't like I just turn off my vision!" He growled back clearly insulted. "Well what are they dead? They're like zombies?" I concluded. "I suppose that's a good term to use?" He tilted his head shrugging his large shoulders. "Well we will have to watch them… _I looked back at the computer screen. Well then… What will I find out about you next?_

**_Ciel's POV_**

I pulled on the scratchy school uniform. "Sebastian if I go to another school I'm going to throw up education." I rubbed my temple tiredly. "I too enjoy my sleep." I stretched my back sighing as it released a large cracking sound. "Well we should leave. I want to go meet Light-kun at his house." I smirked at the confused Sebastian. "I have a feeling we won't be showing ourselves to the boy?" Sebastian inquired. "Why aren't you getting smarter everyday." He simply smiled pulling on his brown school shoes. We walked out of the door into the fall air. We rounded his street to see the man and Ryuk leaving. "Can you hear them?" I asked Sebastian. "No we're too far away." He frowned angrily. "Let's get closer." He announced. "What about Ryuk! He's a Shinigami. I'm sure he will sense you far before your in earshot." I explained. "I see…" He frowned looked at their faces. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously. "Lip reading." He turned to me with a smile. "Fine fine…So what are they saying?" I sat on the school bag I had brought. "Light-kun what about my apples. What are we going to do about that Ciel Kid? The kid daisy's me." He turned to me after talking aloud. "The kid daisys me? I repeated. "Well maybe I've gotten a few words wrong." He rubbed the back of his head. "Well this is your first weakness that I've witnessed." "I shall correct it young master." He bowed "You do that. Come on we're going to be late." Sebastian and I walked to school entering the room of cooing girls and boys leaking with jealousy. A girl with braids approached me. "Um… excuse me… Ciel-kun… Please accept my feelings." She shouted thrusting a note in my face. The room fell silent. "I refuse" I spoke plainly walking past her. "I see." She mumbled through tears. She ran out of the classroom earning sympathetic looks from her friends. The other girls shouted in victory at their slim chance they wish they had. I sat at my desk scowling at the teacher causing him to shrink back in his chair. "Why did you do it so roughly?" Light chimed in. "If I didn't do you really think she would have given up." I pointed out leaning back in my chair. Sebastian picked a piece of lint from my blue hair. "Alright class today we will be dividing radicals." The math teacher announced. "Ciel-kun please come up and do the problem." I fixed a threatening glare on the man. He shivered and stepped back. "I don't feel like it at the moment…" I announced my voice filled with ice. "Young master you'll fail in participation if you don't do your work." Sebastian prodded. "We did this 43 years ago." I whispered into his ear. "Then it shouldn't be a problem?" He rose an eyebrow. "Fine mother…" I mocked. Several girls laughed and guys stared at my awesomeness. (A/N Yes Ciel's ego happens to be the size of mother earth.) I walked to the board and snatched the expo marker. "Well what is the problem?" I glared at him through deep cerulean eyes. "Uh.. UH.." He stammered. "Enough I'll choose my own." I wrote a college level problem that the teacher couldn't solve so I wouldn't have to ever do this again. I walked away slapping the marker against the man's chest. I sat in my seat angrily. Students stared at the bored. I happened to write my answers in French so it would confuse the teacher further. I smirked deviously at the thought. The teacher adjusted his glasses and stared at me. "Ciel-kun… I can't read French." He admitted blushing. "Well that's to be expected. I shall write it in Italian?" I questioned smiling. Several kids stared in awe. "Well from the work… I honestly don't know how to correct it." He blushed further in shame and embarrassment. "Sebastian correct the problem." I ordered. "Yes." He stood walking to the board. "It appears that you messed up the radical here." He pointed. "Ah you caught me." I laughed in defeat. *Ding* The bell rung dismissing us. "Well now we will never have to do this again. "Other than that sensei it's correct. He smiled at the man who gawked at us as we left. _Yes don't bother me with your mediocre lessons._

**_Light's POV_**

"Ciel please come divide a radical." Sensei asked kindly. "I don't want to." Ciel replied stubbornly. "Young master it will affect your participation…" Sebastian pressed in a silent whisper. _It's a good thing I have sharp ears. _"We did this 43 years ago." He commented. "All the more reasonable?" Sebastian suggested. I froze… Everything was fitting together. _Ciel and Sebastian escaped death and became… zombies… _

**_I know light's Theory is stupid but he doesn't mean like the brain eating ones he simply means like the undead living… So yeah… This is where the story lifts off. I hope you enjoyed sorry for mistakes in grammar I don't have time to recheck._**

**_jusqu'à la prochaine fois_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonsoir everyone! So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter for my sequel of 07-ghost(if you read it.) It may be short (Rushed….) But I was so excited my thoughts rushed out faster than my fingers. Once the story starts going I promise I'll go back and edit and express the feelings more. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please review it gives me more ideas to use for the next chapter._**

**_Ciel's POV_**

I woke with a quick stretch of my tired limbs. "Good morning." Sebastian handed me a cup of tea… "Oh

thanks." I looked around the hotel room sleepily. The cream furnishings blended with the beige wall

paper. The white carpet was stainless and the flowers were arranged by non-other than Sebastian

himself so of course they were sublime. "We better dress or we will be late for class." Sebastian handed

me the awful brown blazer. "I'm so sick of schools…." I stood dressing in the uniform and Sebastian tied

my tie. "Well lets go…" I grabbed the leather school satchel and Sebastian and I walked out the door.

**_Light's POV_**

"Today is the day Ryuk." The Shinigami followed me curiously. "What do you mean light-kun?" "Today is

the day we're going to find out why those undead beasts are at my school. I'm going to find their

purpose." I explained. "That's a bit vindictive don't you think?" "Of course not Ryuk. We can't have

zombies walking around can we?" "Uh… Light-kun… I'm sorry to rain on your parade but… I don't think

zombies exist." I turned to him stopping. "Then what do you think they are?" I placed my hand on my

hip. "Not zombies…" He continued. "Fine fine… we will see who's right. What else do you call the living

dead?" "The living undead?" Ryuk suggested… "Don't argue with me…" I snapped at him angrily.

_At class_

I took my seat next to Ciel yet again… "So how was your evening?" I began a conversation…_I will make _

_you admit you're a zombie._ "Oh are you interested? Am I becoming interesting? Do you like me? Are you

attracted to me? Do you have wet dreams about me?" Ciel sent a series of questions each dirtier than

the last while wearing a devious smirk. "What the hell! It was just a question." I turned annoyed by the

boy. _Why does he have to be such an ass? _"Well I will tell you I went home after eating some really

greasy noodles." He tapped his pencil on his notebook. "Ciel-kun please read this sentence in English."

Ciel stood up, "The boy simply stroked the horses soft fur earning trust. The boy could only think of the

future when he would be able to ride this wild stallion." (I came up with that! How weird…) "Perfect

pronunciation. (Now if I could only spell that in English? Thank you autocorrect!) The class stared in

awe. _It wasn't even a hard sentence. "_Watari-kun please read the next." Sensei continued. "The maan

_debaaited oon the whether." (The man debated on the weather.) _"Close" Sensei called encouragingly.

*Ding*

"Ciel-kun will you join me for lunch." I asked casually. "You really do like me huh? Maybe you should

rethink those dreams you're having. I don't swing that way." Ciel laughed and walked away. "It's not like

that!" I shouted stumbling after him. "Oh? Well then I suppose it's alright" We walked to the roof and

Ciel pulled out a delicious looking bento. "Sebastian what tea did you pack?" "Earl Gray it was the only

thing we had left at the hotel." "I see." Ciel narrowed his eyes sipping his tea. "So you obviously wanted

to talk to me about something. Is it about the investigation?" He raised an eyebrow. "No… I KNOW

WHAT YOU ARE!" I blurted. _That was so out of my cool and collected character… too late now…. Think _

_calm… think honors student. _"Hmm oh that's funny. I know what you are too." He smiled at me. "No I

know what _you _are." I corrected him emphasizing certain words. "Oh and that would be?" He was hiding

his amusement. "…A…" "I'm a letter in English? Had no idea." Ciel was clearly enjoying himself to the

fullest. "A zombie." Ciel stopped eating and stared at me. Ryuk bowed his head. "Light-kun do you know

how stupid that sounds…" Ciel continued to stare. His chopsticks fell from his mouth. "HAHAHAHAHA

Are you kidding me! Yeah right! Let me eat your brains like they do in American films!" He clutched his

stomach. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. "Okay okay I get it…" _Wasn't I smarter than this? _

"Well I will correct you… I am not a zombie you idiot." He stood smiling deviously. "Then what are

you…"I pressed. "Like I'd tell you. Let's go Sebastian I laughed far too much my stomach hurts…"

Sebastian and Ciel walked down the stairs and left me and Ryuk outside. "I can't believe I just said

that…." I stared at the Shinigami. "That makes two of us." He continued. "So did you see the life

expectancies?" "Nope." Ryuk shrugged. "I'm puzzled." He continued. "We will settle this after school." I

assured the Shinigami and he gave me a worried glance.

_After school_

I waited at the gate for the boy and his butler. I clutched his forearm as he walked past. "Oh…? Do you

want me to eat your brains." He laughed again and I gripped his arm tired. "What the hell?" He shouted

pulling his arm back. "I need to talk to you I haven't finished." I shouted. "Let's make this time more

meaningful." Ciel announced mocking me in his own way. I pulled him and Sebastian to a tree in a

nearby park. "So let's not waste time like you did early." Ciel crossed his arms. He was clearly bored

now and completely annoyed. "Well Ryuk can't see your life expectancies." I explained. Ciel cocked his

head. "Life expectancies?" "Well Shinigami's can see the life expectancies of a person above their head.

They can also see their name and current age." I shifted my bag to my other shoulder. Ciel looked at

Sebastian. "No they can't…" Ciel announced. "This is wasting time." Ryuk was taken aback. "What are

you saying of course I can!" Ciel rose another brow. "Oh? I was unaware? Most Shinigami's just do their

job quietly and don't make up little lies to impress their friends." He snickered. "I can… see the life

expectancies." He stated again. "Oh? Then explain… why you can't see mine." Ciel smiled…. "I don't

know but I can see that persons." Ryuk pointed to the ice-cream cart manager. "Interesting…" Ciel

placed a hand on his hip. "Okay… I'll tell you why you can't see it." Ryuk and I stared with eager eyes.

Ciel looked as if he was debating whether to tell us or not. "Tell us already." I pressed in annoyance. Ciel

just laughed. "Fine… Because I don't have one. I'll leave you with that. See you on the investigation

squad." He waved signaling to Ryuk and I. I turned to Ryuk… He doesn't have one? "What is that

supposed to mean?" Ryuk simply shrugged. "I've never heard of it before… we have to do some

research…" "Agreed…. Ciel I will find what you've been hiding." I watched as the blue haired boy and

black clad figure walk out of the park… _I will find what you have been hiding… and eliminate you…. _

_People like you don't deserve to face the earth… your ego is blocking human kind._

**_Merci pour lecture. I don't have much to say about this chapter so I'll leave it at that. Sorry for making so many author notes. Well as always I apologize for any grammatical errors._**

**_jusqu'à la prochaine fois_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi guys So I've made you wait forever… I'm terribly sorry…. So I hope you enjoy this chapter Read and Review I thank everyone who continues to read follow and review on this story._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Ciel's POV_**

"Young master are you sure that, that was a good idea?" Sebastian inquired matching my stride.

"Of course. It isn't like I told them straight out that I'm a demon. Plus they already have a foot in the supernatural world. Ryuk is a Shinigami and is hanging around with a human… They have to know a thing or two." I reasoned.

"I see." Sebastian faded.

_It wasn't like I came right out and said it. Light is pretty intelligent so I don't think he will think along those lines… I'm sure he will try to find a logical reason… then again he is being followed by Ryuk. _ We entered the school classroom taking our seats…. _We're early._

"It appears we're early?" Sebastian commented… knowing that I was thinking the same thing.

"It's finally quiet why bother complaining …" I reasoned…

"You're right." Sebastian sat back placing his legs on his desk.

"Sebastian is that appropriate." I scowled.

"For a highschooler." I sighed in annoyance… _He really did have a way of rubbing my skin the wrong way… _

**_Light's POV_**

_Ciel is really getting on my nerves… who leaves with a comment like that! God this kid pisses me off. At least we got to school early so we won't have to deal with the always late Ciel. _Ryuk and I turned the corner walking up to the door of class 3A. I opened it casually sighing heavily _another day of school._

"My what a depressed sigh." Came a voice that I knew all too well from across the room where he sat by the window.

My eyes popped open to see…. _Him….. _

"Ciel what are you doing here so early aren't you always late?" I inquired walking over tiredly. _great this day just loves me so much._

"Well I got in trouble for being late so Sebastian and I are here early. Sebastian's making tea do you want some?" He offered flatly.

"What is up with you and tea?" I teased…_Maybe I could get under his skin today… no that would be childish. _I slapped myself mentally for my childish statement.

"I'm from England? What is wrong with tea? Japan's pretty big on tea too. It isn't like America which is mainly based off coffee." He explained sipping from a rose colored china cup.

"I see…" I accepted the expensive looking cup… "You know we aren't allowed to eat or drink in the classrooms right?"

"Just pay the teacher." Ciel replied cockily… _God he pisses me off. _ I then remembered his statement he told Ryuk….._Fine… because I don't have one…_ I shifted the note in my bag making sure it was still there. "

"Ciel…"  
He looked up slightly surprised that I called him by his first name without any honorifics.

"Yeah Light." He replied venom in his words _Gosh I just forgot…. We're the same age… I wasn't going to call you chan that's for sure… Kun and san just seemed too formal don't rip my throat out. _

"What do you mean that you don't have a life expectancy." I blurted and Ryuk stared at me…

"That again." Ciel groaned… "I don't have to explain myself to you."

This enraged me… _The earth would be a better place without you… I just have to do one thing… I don't care if you're on my father's police team or not… your ego is robbing other peoples' lives. They can't enjoy themselves because you take it all the enjoyment to yourself or completely eliminate it. _I gritted my teeth….

"Your right…" I sighed pretending to give up…

"Hey Ciel… What's your last name again."

He looked up at me in confusion… "Phantomhive? Remember this time. I don't like repeating myself."

My eye twitched in anger… _This kid is so arrogant…_

"How old are you…." I asked trying not to growl out my sentence.

"Honestly. For an honors student you forget a lot don't you." He sighed "Fourteen. Happy."

"Very." I smiled on the inside as I looked at my bag… Ryuk began to laugh as I pulled out the death note. I gave him a harsh stare which silenced him causing Ciel to cock his eyebrow.

"It's a notebook. Ryuk I don't understand your sense of humor." Ciel growled…

I looked at the clock 15 minutes…. It should be enough time to run and pretend to reenter the classroom and pretend to find his body better yet I could make it look like a suicide in the middle of class that way I won't be under any suspicion. I picked up a pen and opened the notebook. I slowly brought the pen to paper about to write his name when a thought occurred to me.

"Ciel."  
"Another question god leave me alone already." Ciel snarled back.

"No I'm just trying to start conversation…. What do you think would be the most painful way to die…."

He blinked at my question…. And curled his lip in thought… "I suppose falling out of this window?" Ciel answered pointing to the window. "It's about 6 floors down until cement so I guess it would suck to die that way, especially if you didn't die on impact." He reasoned.

"Yeah that would be painful…" I agreed with a smile.

"You're freaking me out." Ciel grumbled picking up a book and opening it.

8 minutes to class….

Ciel Phantomhive will die from jumping out of the window…. In the middle of class. He will not die on impact but suffer for 3 minutes with a broken spike before he suffocates from his ribs puncturing his lungs.

_That way I won't look suspicious and it will look like a dramatic suicide…. _

"What are you doing studying?" Ciel asked cocking a brow.

"Who's asking the questions now….." I smiled deviously.

"Whatever…."

_Soon Ciel Phantomhive….you will meet your fate. You will be thrown out that very window that you pointed to not even moments earlier. You just created you own painful death. Your filth will no longer burden the earth that you were so placed on…._

**_Sorry I left you guys on a cliff hanger but I have other stories to update. Plus I just wanted to make sure to update something because…. I haven't updated in a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_jusqu'à la prochaine fois_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Bonsoir everyone. I've made you all wait long enough I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought a lot about this chapter. Id didn't know whether to make the death note work on Ciel so I hope you like the way it works out… because it's kinda interesting. Happy thanksgiving I hope you all ate a bunch of turkey :D._**

* * *

**_Light's POV_**

Soon Ciel Phantomhive….you will meet your fate. You will be thrown out that very window that you pointed to not even moments earlier. You just created you own painful death. Your filth will no longer burden the earth that you were so placed on… I smiled inwardly at my thoughts not listening to the teachers lecture. She was rambling on about who knows what… I kept looking at my watch… 10 more minutes… 8 more minutes… Ciel was biting his pencil bored with the teachers lecture.3 more minutes… I smiled and Ciel cocked a brow at me. _Now it was time for you Ciel Phantomhive to meet your fate. _

I looked at him as he started to become restless.

"Sensei…" Ciel announced as he stood.

"Phantomhive sit down!" She ordered but he ignore her.

"I don't feel good." He announced walking over to the window.

"Don't puke out the window people could be below." She grabbed a garbage can walking over but that wasn't what Ciel was talking about… I smiled.

"Sebastian." Ciel growled opening the window.

He stepped on the ledge and jumped out. Everyone in the classroom screamed. Sebastian followed suit out the window and the teacher stood there in a daze. Kids starting getting up.

"SIT DOWN." She ordered peering out the window to see Ciel in a pool of his own blood and Sebastian leaning over him. _I've won. _

The teacher grabbed the phone. "Yes we just had two students jump out the window. The first looks to be alive but is bleeding everywhere…" She looked out the window.

"The other is perfectly fine but he's dusting off his pants."

The classroom fell silent…

She hung up and we heard paramedics.

"Class… please stay seated."

**_We have a shelter in place please all students and teachers stay in place. I repeat we have a shelter in place please all students and teachers stay in place._**

With that the intercom clicked and everyone stayed silent.

"Class… don't look out the window." But some didn't listen and they peered. A girl ran to the garbage can to vomit and another's face twisted into disgust.

"Dude he's gasping for breath his ribs must have gotten his lungs." The teacher glared at him.

"ENOUGH" She shouted. She walked over ready to close the shades and pull the window close when Sebastian and Ciel entered through. Ciel bloodied and gasping for air.

"Sebastian-kun" She screamed….

"It appears we have a shelter in place." He announced calmly.

"You shouldn't move him his spine might be broken." She panicked staring at all the blood that leaked from Ciel's eyes, mouth and nose. Even his hair had red sticky fluid smeared in it showing his ears were also bleeding.

"Correction his spine is broken towards the 5th plate. His neck is severely twisted and all of his ribs are broken. His lungs are quickly filling with his blood and his heart has received a tear from a broken rib." He placed the student on the desk and everyone panicked. Girls began to cry and sob over the boy. Guys became pale and worried.  
"Sebastian-kun knowing this and moving him he will die!" She continued.

"Oh there is no doubt about that."

Everyone fell silent having this knew know knowledge.

"Why would you move him then!" She hollered.

"Because he will be okay." Sebastian pressed. He face twisted from panic to worry.

"Look Sebastian I don't know what kind of denial your in but this is crazy!" She was now screaming at her student.

"I'm not in denial Ciel Phantomhive will die." Sebastian pressed and now the teacher was at a loss for words.

"Sebastian my back hurts." Came a raspy voice from across the room. I turned to see Ciel rubbing his back. _He was supposed to be dead_ ! Even Ryuk looked surprised. _Nobody has every passed the death note! _I glared at Ryuk.

"What did I do wrong!" I whisper- yelled at him.

"I don't know the death note never failed before… maybe he's a Shinigami they can't be effected by the note." He explained with a shrug.

_It made sense… he didn't have a life expectancy… but he was effected by the note… he jumped out the window broke his back and his lungs filled with blood…. But he didn't die. _

"Sebastian… Why didn't you do anything." Ciel growled and the class became confused… The teachers mouth fell open when Ciel stood and stretched his back.

"Fuck does it always hurt this much." Ciel said through clenched teeth.

"Unfortunately…"Sebastian cooed from across the room.

"How the hell… are you alive." The teacher separated her words in confusion.

"Well that's easy. But I don't feel I have to explain myself to you." She continued to stare when the paramedics burst through the door.

"Who jumped from the window." They asked hurriedly.

"I did. I broke my 5th plate in my spine, my neck broke, my lungs ripped my lungs and my heart and I have holes in my lungs in 3 different places." He explained as they walked over to him cautiously.

"If you broke your back you wouldn't be able to walk." I guess you right…" Ciel said sitting down.

"I know what happened I don't have to explain myself to you." He sat down next to me and I stared in disbelief.

"Well sensei are we going to continue your boring lecture or are we going to get a free class." Ceil sneered at the thought of returning to that boring class.

_He just died… well he was supposed to die and he came back. _

The paramedics left believing that it was a prank.

"Not until you explain how you're still alive." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Why are you sad I made it." He laughed devilishly.

"No I just don't think it's humanly possible."

"I isn't." He said plainly.

"Then how…" he crossed his arms and placed his feet on his desk. His brows furrowed into thought.

"I'm just one hell of a person." Sebastian laughed and everyone just stared with blank expressions.

The teacher looked unconvinced and we continued on with our lesson.

The shelter has been relieved. 

And with that class was dismissed. Ciel stood and walked over to Sebastian.

"Great now I ruined a perfectly good uniform." He complained…

_He just received fatal injuries and is complaining about that._ _ I guess that's all shinigmai's think about then isn't it?_

* * *

**_Ciel's Pov_**

We walked out of the classroom.

"Young master are you alright? Why would you do that?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know… this feeling just appeared and it felt as if I was being controlled by something." I explained not really knowing how.

"Well don't worry about it. People will come back to school tomorrow and most will think it's a trick, one you didn't really brake anything or it was a dream that they all shared." Sebastian explained.

"Oh I guess that's good. I can't imagine having to kill an entire school." I felt relief wash over me but then I realized I was wearing a very bloodied uniform. Blood that had oozed from my eyes, ears, mouth and nose now crusted over and was making my face itch.

"Sebastian I need a new uniform or we can't continue the rest of the deay like this." I explained.

It was then that I noticed that I was getting stares… several girls walked up to me and asked if I was alright. I nodded them off becoming annoyed with the same 3 word sentence. We walked into the main office and the secretary gasped in surprise.

"Can I have a new uniform mine has blood on it." I said casually as the rest of the office appeared. The one girl that was waiting for her mother to pick her up turned as pale as a ghost.

"What happened." She asked placing a hand over her mouth as the principle came.

Here we go again…

"I was why they called a shelter in place. I jumped out the window, broke my spine, neck and ribs and they put holes in my lungs and my heart received a tear." I tried making it as simple as possible. They stared at me in disbelief.

"Can I please just have a new uniform." I asked yet again becoming very annoyed with the receptionist.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital." The principle asked pulling his tie further against his neck from nervousness.

"If I did I wouldn't be here now please the uniform." They nodded and handed it to me. I left leaving them in confusion.

"Are you sure that they won't suspect anything."I looked at Sebastian.

"Look if anything they will just think you're a special kid or you survived it miraculously. Nobody is going to suspect you of being a demon. Some people might think your like god or something but other will call them nuts and alienate them. But don't be surprised if you gain a new fan club made by screaming girls." Sebastian laughed and I sighed…

"What a wonderful way to start a new day."

* * *

**_Okay guys so that's the way the note effects demons. Haha I don't believe everyone will like how it played out but I do so… I hope you enjoyed it whether you liked it or not. It was kind of a short chapter not in length (They are all over a thousand words) but in plot. All that happened was him jumping out the window… which I guess Is a big deal because now Light thinks he's a Shinigami. _** Please forgive grammar errors.

**_jusqu'à la prochaine fois_**

**_Orchidfur_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys :D I just felt like updating this story so here we go! I feel so evil for making you guys wait after such a drama filled chapter :D I hope you enjoy Please review I like hearing from you guys._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Light's POV._**

That day Ryuk and I walked home and as soon as I locked my door a hundred questions slipped past my lips.

"Ryuk how is he alive!" I started.

He stared at me for a bit his eyes clouded with thought. "I don't know Light-kun… if I knew I'd tell you… I'm quite confused myself."

I stared at him blankly… "Is he a Shinigami?"

He looked up at me a bit surprised.  
"I don't think so… I mean… he doesn't even know what the book is… and he isn't… you know… scary looking." _He did have a point… Ciel was oblivious to the Note… and he looked like a normal 14 year old… maybe even adorable… Shinigami's weren't adorable as far as I knew. _

"Then what do you think?" I pressed.

"Light-kun stop asking the same questions. I've never known a person who has survived the note. The first suggestion I have is to check the information. You could always make that eye deal." He added with a smirk.

"I'm not shortening my life for that brat!" I spat back angrily… _how dare he bring that up. _

"Well it's always an option." He pressed.

"You said you can't see his birth date and expiration date." I reminded him.

"You're treating the boy like a piece of food… But yes I thought maybe you would have forgotten." He snickered causing my scowl to deepen.

"I haven't forgotten anything… ever." I growled in response.

"Alright alright Well we could always search around in the library" he suggested

"Remember when we looked Ciel up on the internet." I asked spinning casually in the chair.

"Yeah? What about it."

"Well it said his birth was in the 18 hundreds… he would be at least a hundred years old." I began.

"Light-kun I've only heard of a few people living past a hundred. Also how would a hundred year old live inside the body of a 14 year old?" He cocked a brow and I realized he was right.

"God this is frustrating." I said through clenched teeth.

"God doesn't listen to your prayers." Ryuk snickered.

"Shut up worthless Shinigami."

"Oh light that hurts. I care for you very much" His grin proving otherwise.

"Well we have to find out about this boy no matter what… excluding my eyes." I glared at him as his face twisted into amusement.

**_Ciel's POV_**

"Young master we have class now." Sebastian said looking up from his watch.

"I don't want to go! Ever since the incident the girls have been driving me insane!" I growled. "I thought you said it would pass and nobody would remember everybody would think it's a dream."

"I'm sorry young master but people these days are proving to like the supernatural. It was very different back in the day." He defended.

"Well what should I say… 'I'm just one hell of a person' isn't a good excuse anymore." I cocked a brow at his grin.

"I think that that phrase is very suitable." I walked past him leading the way down the stairs. We arrived on our floor and made our way past a blob that stood there.

'why the hell do people stop right in the middle of the halls! God it's like MOVE!' I smiled inwardly at my own thoughts landing in the most dreaded class of the day.

"Good morning Ciel!" Screeched a girl… "How are you feeling today?" I turned to see a black haired teenager. She was pretty her pale skin and her gentle features… but all the more still an annoyance.

"I'm fine thanks for your concern." I grumbled walking past her. Taking my seat next to Light I grabbed my book that already had all of the history answers…

"So…" Light drawled.

"What." I glared at him not hiding the ice from my tone.

"How'd you do it?" He finally questioned…

"God you're just like everyone else. I will tell you what I told everyone else! I'm just one hell of a person." I growled my jaw tightening… _crap he knew about Shinigami's what else did he know. _Mentally slapping myself I eased the nervousness out of my features.

"One.. hell… of a person… Like a Shinigami?" He asked his eyes narrowing.

I stared for a few seconds. "Don't worry I'm not a death god."

He looked at me suspiciously before turning back to his book. He glanced at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Sensei I don't feel well." I began she bolted fastening the window. I groaned.

"Not that kind…" I growled relief appearing in her chocolate eyes.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" She asked stepping away cautiously from the window.

"Yeah…better yet… I think I'm going to go home." I groaned… fakely this class was beyond boring.

"Okay… make sure you finish your work." I plopped the book down in her lap. She looked up at me and opened the book. Her eyes widened.

"Ciel… you completed this entire work book… and we didn't even get to these units yet." She pointed to the unit on America's civil war.

"Oh… I remember it from last year." I lied rubbing the back of my head nervously… Sebastian had taught me everything in all of my classes. If I wanted to stay in the same school as Light… I needed to act dumb.

"Where did you go before this…" She questioned tapping her pen on her wooden desk.

"Sebastian tutored me. I really don't feel good." I mentioned rubbing my stomach as if I was in pain.

"Oh well… Can someone escort you home?" She asked looking at her class.

"I'll take him sensei!" The black haired girl jumped up her blue eyes sparkling.

"I'll take him." Sebastian stood already walking to the front of the classroom.

"Did you finish your work?" She asked them both.

"Yes!" They answered in unison Sebastian being less than enthusiastic.

"Okay… but only one of you can go." She pressed.

"Well… I finished the entire workbook." Sebastian flipped every page had his neat handwriting scribbled on them.

"Me too! I started this summer!" The girl protested her bubbly handwriting filling the entire page.

"Well… I have a hundred." Sebastian argued growing annoyed.

"I do too…" She pressed.

"Okay both of you go! I'm trying to teach a class!" Sensei screamed. I groaned inwardly… _did I not get a say in the matter. _

"okay lets go." The girl walked up grabbing my arm soothingly and she pulled me gently.

"Where do you live?" She asked curiously.

"I don't even know your name." I questioned cocking a brow.

"Oh. I'm Naomi." She said a vibrant smile on her face… I glanced down at her arm hugging my arm with no signs of releasing.

"Sebastian carry me." I asked and he looked stunned but understood. He picked me up bridal I instantly burned red.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

"I'm not giving you a piggy back ride." Sebastian argued.

"Why can't I carry him I love him!" Naomi argued. Sebastian remained silent. Naomi huffed angrily and followed us. Not wanting to fall as it was clear this was how I was going to be carried I wrapped my thin arms around Sebastian's neck.

"OH MY GOD I GOT IT!" She screamed. We both turned and looked at her.

"It's real life YAOI!" She growled. _What did she just say. _

"What?" I asked at Sebastian for support.

"What's Yaoi?" I asked curiously… Her jaw dropped.

"OMG YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YAOI IS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"If I did I wouldn't ask!" I growled back my voice raising several octaves.

"It's boys love! And it's real right in front of me! I support you! I'm your number one fan!" _boys… love…_

"WHAT THE HELL GOES THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" I screamed Sebastian turning several shades paler.

"HOW DO YOU GET THAT" I continued seething with anger as she smirked.

"SEBASTIAN PUT ME DOWN!"

"Yes my lord."  
"OMG PET NAMES!" Naomi screeched. I face palmed.

"look it isn't what you think…."

"I get it you're in the closet! I promise not to blab." She interrupted making a key and locking her lips with a smile. I scowled at her as we entered the hotel lobby…

"Naomi… you're insane… have a wonderful day." I said as the elevator door closed… _Really… what the hell happened to the world._

**_Light's POV_**

As class came to an end I got an idea.

"Ryuk come on we're following Ciel… he couldn't have gone far claiming how sick he was." I explained turning towards his hotel.

"Is this a good idea?" Ryuk asked with a flap of his velvet wings.

"If it gives us more of an idea." I shrugged. I saw Naomi, Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian was carrying Ciel and Naomi was screaming something but being too far it was inaudible. I put my face in a book as Naomi walked in the opposite direction. We sneaked up the elevator quickly as after watching the elevator stop at floor 7. We walked briskly down the hall…_Ryuk more floating__. _We stopped at a room with a tag labeled

Phantomhive. _I didn't even know hotels labeled rooms… must be because he is staying for an extended period. _

"WHAT THE HELL!" Came through the door and a large crash then dead silence… I grew concerned and Ryuk and I shared a confused glance. I cautiously opened a door to a dark room. I stepped in slowly.

"Ciel." I asked cautiously. I walked further in the room to see two glowing red orbs glare at me. The door slammed behind me…

"CIEL" I gasped as the boy strode over.

"Well you came at an unfortunate time." Ciel smirked revealing sharp fangs. I stared into his glowing crimson orbs shivering…

"Ciel…"

**_YAY I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review I love hearing from yah :D Please ignore any grammar mistakes I'm learning after all. :D_**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I know it was mean _****_L Je suis tres desolee! Please forgive me! I'm here updating now so you guys can't die with anticipation ;) Please enjoy and review I love hearing from you guys :D_**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Light's POV_**

"Oh dear… you came at an unfortunate time Light-kun" Ciel snarled his crimson orbs glowing.

"Ciel…" I stuttered. I glanced sideways at Ryuk he stood frozen in his place.

"Ciel what the…"

"What the hell? How is that possible? What are you doing? Who are you? What are you?" He questioned cutting me off a smug smile curling his lips up revealing a pair of needle sharp fangs. He looked at me expectantly but when I remained silent he heaved a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well… I bet you have a lot of questions even if they are the annoying common ones I'll answer." He sat down in a recliner Sebastian stood beside him his lips curled in a smile. I stared at them glaring past them watching the black feathers that fell from behind.

"Ask away or I'm going to shove you out of here." Ciel spat in annoyance.

"Uh… Are you a Shinigami?" I blurted.

"What the hell this again!" He sighed. "I told you I'm not a Shinigami."

"Then what are you?" I averted my gaze his blood red orbs sending shivers down my spine.

"Hmm… There it is the generic question." Ciel announced chuckling whole heartedly.

"Well I will answer that one last. I bet you want to know a lot." He said his eyes looking at my soul.

"Uh… Yeah…" I stuttered out still to shocked to speak. I was a smart person always thinking rationally. I tried to explain the unexplainable through things like science… This was foreign to me… _then again I have a Shinigami standing behind me._

"Well I will start with the basics. I believe you asked why Ryuk can't see my life expectancy."

I nodded to answer his series of questions.

"Well as I said plainly I don't have one. I will never die. I will be here when you're in the ground. The best part is I will never look over 21." He said and I was floored… When I die… He will be walking around… _wait he's younger than me of course he will be alive. _

"Well don't worry I'll visit your grave every hundred years." He chuckled and squashed my theory at the same time.

"Well I can't die so when I got this weird feeling and jumped out the window I was stunned I did so." He explained and I felt incredibly stupid…

"Then why does the note work on you?" I blurted out covering my mouth as soon as the words passed my chapped lips.

"Note?" Ciel questioned cocking a brow.

"The death note…" I explained… if I was going to explain this might as well do it now.

"What is the death note?" Ciel inquired his deadly eyes sparkling with curiosity. I pulled the note from my bag

"This note"

He motioned for me to hand it to him. I was hesitant and he stared at me,

"Come on a book won't kill you hand it over." He snapped.

"Actually this note will… it's called the death note… because the persons' name written inside will die." I cleared my throat and looked up catching a glimpse of Ciel's surprised face.

"Oh… Now I see why Ryuk is following you around. You stole his death scythe. Now it all makes sense." Ciel said clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"Well why would a teenager have a book like this?" He questioned…

"Can I just know why you can't die from it?" I asked trying to ignore my true intentions of this book.

Ciel narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You mean you wrote my name in that book."

I rubbed the back of my head nervously… great he was going to kill me.

"God do you know how bad that hurt! Were you trying to kill me! Wait you were! Why were you trying to kill me!" He growled.

"You we're annoying me…" I said lamely.

"You're stupid you know that. You can't kill a demon with a note book. No death Scythe can." I rose my head staring him in his glowing eyes…. _Demon?_

"You're a demon?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes and you're an idiot. I can't believe you tried to kill me!" He scowled. He rambled on about how much it hurt and he would so hurt me the same way if I wasn't a human.

"So you're Kira?" Ciel asked finally snapping out of his rant. I stared at him not wanting to answer.

"I had a feeling you were a bit off… It is my job to remove Kira from the face of the Earth… So I suppose I could just take the notebook instead of killing you. Less blood on my hands." He stood reaching for the book.

"NO!" I shouted pulling it back.

"I am cleaning this world! There are dirty people who are staining this earth and they are to blame for all the sadness!" I screamed.

"Are you done?" Ciel questioned his hand still extended.

"NO!" I ran out of the room and down the street to a police station. My father looked up in confusion…

"Light? What are you doing here? What is that notebook?" He said pointing to the black journal in my arms. _Crap how could I have been so careless! HOW AM I GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS ONE! _

Ciel burst through the door seething with rage but his eyes remained a cool blue.

_What am I going to do!_

**_Okay I don't know why but I must love cliff hangers because I always leave you guys with them… I'm sorry I will give you guys more after my oboe lesson. Ciao._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry guys I made you wait so long. I decided I'm going to finish this story soon. I've finished and finalized the plans and I'm feelin it so I'm going to keep writing until it reaches its completion. Thanks so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Light's POV_**

"Light what are you doing? Ciel why do you look upset?" My father questioned holding a vanilla folder and a cup of coffee.

"Uh…."

"What is that?" He questioned pointing to the note that I was currently holding. I cursed myself for my clumsiness and did what I had to do….

"I found the murder weapon." I hung my head sadly as his eyes widened in shock.

"Light-kun that is a notebook." He said almost mockingly.

"Don't come in here and give me your crap." He snapped.

"It is!" I screamed back!  
"Look all of the names and victims are here! I keep seeing things now!" I screamed flipping through the pages.

"How did you get such a thing…" my blood ran cold after he questioned. He grabbed the book and jumped back in shock after seeing Ryuk. Being the educated person I am I lied smoothly.

"Ever since I picked this up from the police station lobby I've seen him." I sighed as if I was stressed.

"Please tell me you can see him too! I'm scared." I called desperately. One thing I was good at was acting… and this was going to be my biggest performance.

"I see it Light-kun." He whispered placing the note on his large silver desk.

"you say you found this by the lobby?" He asked.

"Yeah I found it by the door… maybe the killer left it?" I accused falsely.

"it's possible…. What is that thing?" He called drawing his gun quickly.

"Those won't work on me." Ryuk broke his silence stepping forward.

"That is my notebook. I dropped it into this world for some fun." He continued. My father stared at him in confusion and terror. He stepped backward creating distance between himself and Ryuk.

"Why are you here?" He questioned quickly.

"I have to follow that book." He indicated to the death note now placed on a stack of case folders.

"why?" My father continued but not dropping his gun.

"Well it's my notebook." He called.

"So you're Kira?" My father snapped.

"Of course not but I know who is." Ryuk stated with a chuckle.

"Someone in this room." He continued. I shot him a terrifying glare and he simply shrugged me off. _Was our friendship false… I wouldn't call it a friendship… but we were always together…. What the hell. _

"Who…" My father questioned cocking a bushy brow.

"That's not for me to tell now is it Mr. Chief police investigator." He replied cockily.

"Relax I'm not going to kill you." He laughed. My father seemed unsettled but lowered his gun but didn't dare to place it in its holster.

"Light you said this is the murder weapon?" He asked still staring at Ryuk.

"Yeah… if you look inside it has a whole bunch of crap." I growled out as my father picked up the note book. He read carefully his eyes widening at all the graphic details the book entailed.

"What the hell?" He questioned desperately

"How can we be sure this book is real?" He placed it down his brows furrowing in disbelief.

"How do we know that it isn't some copy -cat who is tracking the sick activities of Kira?" he countered and I felt myself stiffen with anger. _Why did my father have to be so difficult? Here I came in here pretty much throwing him all of the evidence and he is blind and he can't see Kira is standing right here even though Ryuk said Kira was in the room. Did he forget? Did he not hear? _

"We can try it out? How does it work uh… Mr.…" I asked Ryuk clearly knowing his name.

"Ryuk." He clarified knowing that I was playing the innocent card. _Hey whatever works…_

"Read the directions I happily took my time to write out." Ryuk indicated to the inner cover of the book.

"The person's name written in this note shall die. In 40 seconds they will die of a heart attack unless a cause of death is clarified. You have to know their name it has to be spelled correctly and you have to be picturing that person's face in your mind at the time." Ryuk explained.

"That's the gist of it." He concluded sitting on the floor.

"Should we try it out?" I pressed. _Why am I helping them… I can make them believe it is a stupid book…._ I turned around to see an intrigued Ciel. _That's why… I ran away from him… but is giving the book to the police really the better option… it seemed to be working so far…. I won't be caught in a trap I have to stay sharp…_

"No I will not kill the innocent." My father stated throwing the book on the table. Matsuda picked it up and gasped in surprise. Everyone copied and everyone mirrored his actions as they saw the gruesome Shinigami.

"Father we have to find if this weapon is real. You said it could be a copy-cat. Why don't we try it out on a person who is sentenced to death?" I replied smartly.

"Light it still doesn't sit right with me… We really shouldn't." He growled.

"Father we have to know. It is one criminal's life or millions of innocent ones." I reasoned. He looked carefully at me and then at the book….

"So I have to write a name in here?" He asked turning to Ryuk…

"Yeah…" Ryuk answered smiling wildly.

"Who should write it?" My father finally asked.

"I don't want to touch it…" Matsuda replied with a shudder.

"I can do it?" I offered… _ I don't want my father going to Hell because of my stupidity. _

"Light I don't think that's a good idea…" He began.

"Young eyes and pure souls seem to work best." Ryuk lied smoothly.

"I guess so…" My father agreed warily.

"Well… bring out the jail bird." Ciel called from behind…

_God this was going to be great… how am I going to work my way out of this one._

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I plan on updating all of my stories tonight so… Please review I love hearing from you guys it makes me happy :D _**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi guys…. So I understand there Is a lot of confusion and lots on contradicting facts here… like yes… Light's handwriting is in the note…. I will explain later…. I'll try to clear things up I'm sorry it seemed unrealistic. So to do this we must see the story through Light's fathers point of view. I hope this helps :D I'm sorry I did that, I should have thought it through more._**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur._**

**Soichiro's POV**

Ciel pounced through the door seething with anger. He glared at Light with gritted teeth.

_"I found the murder weapon" _I stared at the boy in disbelief… how could he simply find the murder weapon? And why is he holding a notebook? Ciel's blue gaze changed from outrage to amusement as he shifted his weight onto one hip crossing his arms across his petite chest.

"Light now is not the time to fool around." I growled.

"No father I did find it… it was outside of the police department." He explained.

"I'm not crazy… I've been seeing things" he wailed in desperation.

"What do you mean?" I questioned cocking a brow.

"Ever since I picked up this notebook and looked at every page… I've seen it." He continued

"what nonsense are you spewing boy?"

He thrusted the book in my hand….

I've never seen the boy so disheveled… but I soon understood why….a huge creature appeared behind the boy. His pointed teeth sat in a large mouth that was framed by a pale face. Large yellow eyes blinked in my face. He threw his head back and bellowed a throaty laugh. I drew my gun aiming it skillfully at the beast.

"Those don't work on me I'm afraid." He explained. Gaining this information I still didn't withdraw my weapon.

"Why are you here." I sneered throwing the book on my desk.

"I'm here for my book." He explained coolly.

"Then why?"

"the book was picked up… therefore making the person who picked it up the owner… so… I have to follow that person until they die or give up the book before I can take it back." He explained.

"uh…."

"Ryuk." He smiled…

"Ryuk…. We can't give it back if it's a murder weapon." I reasoned.

"Well than I will have to follow you."

I gave him an uneasy glance. The men around me looked extremely confused.

"Don't worry I won't kill you." Ryuk chided. He may have said so but it still didn't settle my fears.

"Well…. How do we know it's the murder weapon." I asked Light who stared thought weary eyes.

"Look in it… some sick person wrote down all of the names and times and….it has to be kira…" He explained. I opened the book realizing I wasn't wearing gloves… _great my finger prints will be everywhere…._ I brushed it off figuring they saw the book being handed to me and Light found it outside… Inside a neat handwriting that was familiar but not at the same time. I peered at the pages and to my dismay saw many disturbing things…

XXXXX will die by getting hit by a car at XX

All of the inmates at Japans central prison will be killed…. 

XXX

XXX  
XXX  
XXX  
XXX  
XXX

(names of the inmates….Ik I suck.)

"You said you found this outside the station?" I inquired cocking a brow towards my son.

"Yeah…Maybe they thought it was a good place to leave it…maybe it's a joke…" he explained…

"How can we know it's the weapon…maybe someone is being stupid…or they're being sick and tracking all of the murders." I reasoned closing the book.

"That could be true too…we have to know for sure." Matsuda called from the corner.

"Yeah…we have to but…what if this is the real deal?" I pressed.

"Why don't we test it on an inmate that is already sentenced to death?" Light suggested.

"Wouldn't that be harm to human rights?" Ciel called slyly wearing a devious smirk.

"It's either one guilty person or millions of innocent." Light growled.

"That's true… if it means one step closer to the Kira… then we must…" I stood up straight ignoring the monster that smirked and the chuckle I received from Ciel.

"Bring out the jailbird." Ciel called cockily from the doorway.

Light followed L who had been assessing the situation quietly from across the room.

"Matsuda." I called hurriedly.

"Yes?" He asked as he scrambled to my side.

"Test this for prints…" I growled.

"You're suspecting your son…"

"Anythings possible." I groaned back hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes sir." He grabbed the book with a gloved hand and stormed off.

* * *

"Sir…the test came back…" I turned to see a disheveled man holding the note.

"And?" I inquired hungrily.

"The only prints on here are yours and lights from holding the book… The prints aren't old suggesting the pick up and pass." He handed the book to me meekly as I slipped a glove over my hand.

"See we had nothing to worry about." I sighed in relief.

"Now…let's test the book…"

**_Okay I hope this cleared things up…It will get even easier to understand after you learn what Light did in the next chapter being the genius that he is… :D I'm so glad I have a flexible mind :D You may argue his prints will be all over it… but I will explain next time._**_please review telling me what you thought_

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi guys I've been feeling the story :D So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :D I know I still have a lot of explaining to do so if you're confused please ask I will clear it up. I know my mind assumes everyone knows what I'm talking about….i'm sorry I will try to change my mindset but we all know how hard that is…._**

**_Merci pour lecture_**

**_Orchidfur._**

**_Light's POV_**

I walked into the hallway behind L. He walked past me and went into the lounge… _so much for talking about the case… Oh that's right he's probably finding reasons to blame me… But I'm ready for you…._

"Light." An annoying voice called from behind my back. A very amused Ciel appeared behind me…

"What." I growled.

"How's this playing out for you? You pretty much handed the book over to them…no you _did_. How are you going to get out of it? I swear you're more amusing by the minute." He cooed sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm glad I can amuse you. And I can assure you…. It will play out in my favor."

"Oh? I bet your finger prints are all over the book are they not? Your handwriting? It is yours…they will surely notice. I'd say that this is a disadvantage as having your father as the head chief?" He snickered leaning against the wall tiredly.

"My finger prints aren't on the book and I have a special handwriting for the book." I growled back in annoyance.

"Oh but you touch the book?" he called back.

"Yes…. I do… but I burned my fingertips…." I smiled devilishly when I saw Ciel give me a dumbfound look.

"Well Light… you're becoming more appealing by the minute." He smiled at me before collecting himself and stepping away.

"I'll see how this plays out. The book is out of your possession. I'll be watching you. You can't kill people unless you take a gun to their heads. And I know that isn't your style." He looked over his shoulder giving his signature smirk.

"I'll see you at the test."

He gave a small queen like wave before striding down the hall confidently.

_Stupid bastard._ I walked towards the interrogation wing…_What the police were are about to do would be top secret…nobody could know…this was a job for the kira task force… and this called for special rules…_

"Light." My father called signaling me to look through the glass.

"yes?" I questioned

"that's the guy…." He pointed to a scrawny man covered in tattoos.

"What did he do?" I inquired eyeing the man cautiously.

"he murdered 26 elementary students and teachers at a school….."(yes this is for Connecticut. It was so sad… Even Kevin from U-kiss heard about it…and he's in Korea…. *I follow him on twitter* :D happy fan :D sad situation….)

"I see…"

"So are you going to do it?" He asked cautiously.

"I can?" I asked hoping the relief didn't envelop my voice.

"You found the book…. And I don't want to put any of the men in danger of seeing that monster…" he explained pointing to Ryuk who simply laughed behind our shoulders.

"You're so Kind. Oi light-kun do you have any apples here?" He asked stupidly.

"I don't know." I growled at him earning a glare from my father.

"let's get this over with." I groaned entering the room.

"Hi there sissy." He laughed settling in his chair. I sat down calmly eyeing the disturbing man before me.

"State your name." I ordered.

"Adam XXXX( I'm scared they'll take my story down)" He growled in reply.

"Age." I barked.

"20."

"So young. To throw your life away…and here I get to take it with my own hands." I snickered causing the man to narrow his eyes. I felt myself become excited to have the book in my grasp once again…

"Should I have you shot as well? NO not nearly sufficient…. You're just our lab rat after all…. I'll let you be treated like one."

He stared at me in amazement and fear.

"You will be stricken with a heart attack." I laughed coldly

"But you won't die right away. Your artery will clear the blockage only to get one several centimeters over… That will be the one to kill you." I smirked at him sickly and his face twisted into fear.

"Well Adam XXXX (Idk if I'm allowed to use his full name….) I'm sorry… your time is up." I laughed again as I closed the book finishing my detailed killing. The man reached forward but quickly grasping his chest in pain. I stared at him in pain as his heart cleared the terrible blockage, seconds later only to be thrown into turmoil as his final breath entered his body. He fell on the table a sigh leaving his lips as his body relaxed.

"Well… I see that this happens to be really real." I looked down at the note opening it to the page to see a bubbly handwriting unlike what else was written in the book.

"pleasure." I stood up walking out of the interrogation room to see my father very surprised.

"Why did you do it like that?" He questioned as I saw Matsuda pale and sink over to be caught by Mogi.

"Well I wanted to see if these specific deaths worked…it not only killed him but… did it exactly as written." I noted handing the book over to him.  
"I see… I didn't even think of that. Good job…. We can all go home…we made big advancements today…at least we know how he kills from far away…" My father announced sighing.

"leave this in the safe." He growled to Mogi who threw Matsuda over his shoulder.

"Yes sir…" He bowed before walking away.

"Light I'm going home… grab your coat…"

"yes… Father…" I walked down the hall to see Ciel standing in front of the door.

_"Well….Light that was quite a show…."_

**_Okay guys I know I suck I always leave you on cliffhangers but I'm sorry I have to…_**

**_I have other stories to update I've been leaving everyone in the dark…_**

**_I'm sorry I hope this cleared everything up :D_**

**_Please review and tell me whatcha think I love hearing from you guys._**

**_Please forgive grammar mistakes…because god knows I make enough of them…. _**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author Note ~~~( I decided to mark it to make it more official and such XD)_**

**_I'm a sucky person XD I always leave you guys like that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D _**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Light's POV_**

"Well light… that was quite a show."

I turned to see Ciel strolling behind me casually with Sebastian on his heels _as usual._

"What now?" I growled.

"You do realize that… Your father let those detectives touch the book right?" He questioned.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Didn't he have you murder the victim because he didn't want them to see Ryuk? I learned your little game… see I'm special, I don't have to touch his book but normal humans… must, correct? I've caught on quite well…not bad for someone who is 137?" He mocked.

_How could the old man be so stupid! So foolish! _ I peered into the office to see that Matsuda had awoken and Mogi appeared to have left. _Why would Mogi leave before Matsuda? Matsuda… does he even know the code to the safe?_

"Ryuk stay here." I ordered.

"I'm sorry… but I have to follow the note." Ryuk reasoned before floating into the room.

**_Ryuk's POV_**

"I'm sorry… but I have to follow the note." I replied sadly. I floated into the office looking around the large space. Many television screens lined one wall which I assumed was the security system. A coffee pot sat on a counter on the other end of the room. A black haired male sat in the middle of the room flipping through the note looking at the detailed deaths written within. I sighed heavily already seeing that this would be a psychotic killer… _he doesn't even have a year left to live. _

"What!" he screamed looking up at me. He quickly stood pointing at me reaching a hand for his gun.

"Relax; I'm not going to kill you." I reasoned. He blinked a few times before narrowing his eyes.

"What the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

"I am Ryuk, I am here because you have my notebook." I explained blandly.

"This is your notebook?" he asked glancing at the black note.

"Yes, and it is in your possession so it is currently yours." I sat on the table with another annoyed huff.

"You realize this thing kills right?" he questioned picking up the book and flipping it to peer at the back. "it has some crazy rules."

"I do realize, I know the rules because I was nice enough to write it down."

"You said this is my book?" he inquired becoming more relaxed.

"Until your heart stops beating, then I can put your name in my book." I snickered.

"You don't know my name." He countered.

"Oh but I do, you see… I have special eyes." I laughed pointing to my large eyes.

"Special… special how?"

"I can see the name, age and lifespan of a person." I continued laughing knowing exactly where this is going. "I can give you my special eyes."

"How?"

"You trade me half of your lifespan." I stated bluntly.

He seemed to be contemplating the idea. Light had outright refused but I wasn't so sure what this man would do. He seemed the sort to have a psychotic breakdown and become a murder. The eye deal would only make things easier for him.

"Can you tell me how much life I have left?"

"No."

"It would be easier to get around the police." He noted out loud.

"So are you going to do it or not?" I growled impatiently. _Normally I was a carefree laid back person… but he tried my patients… I have to remind myself that all humans are not as entertaining as Light-kun. _

"I will." He said with a sigh… so is this going to hurt…

"No… Not at all." I assured wrongly with a wicked smiled before leaning in.

**_Ciel's POV_**

"That did hurt you son of a bitch!" he screamed holding his empty eye sockets. Blood poured down the mans cheeks. I was so surprised at this man. He appeared so fragile and easy-going but in reality he was a killer…

"Now… you will be able to see… how long people will live, obviously you already flipped through the notebook so you know the rules and everything required to do so." Ryuk chuckled.

"Yes… I will have everything I need to commit the perfect crime." Matsuda replied slyly.

"Oh what will that crime be?" Ryuk asked mockingly.

"I will wipe out America, No not just America… people who disobey me. I will become the king of the world!" He shouted.

I felt myself stiffen along with Light.

"That's my dream. It's not King it's god!" Light growled.

"This is all your fault!" I growled. "If you would have given that book back psycho wouldn't have found it!" I whispered into his ear. He looked at me eyes widened with shock.

"You have it wrong! I'm cleaning! I wouldn't kill innocent and pure people!" He challenged.

"It still created trouble down the road." I answered clearly winning the argument.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Light suggested.

"He has the book, I don't want to kill somebody and can you just kill a police officer and not be suspected?"

"No… but what else are we going to do?" He asked. _Did the genius just ask me what to do? Shocker._

_"We will get rid of the notebook."_

**_Okay so this is shorter than expected…. I promise I will update soon, it had to be short otherwise It would end all awkward and it wouldn't be suspenseful…. XD well I hope you enjoyed anyway please review :D_**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur~~_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir!**_  
_** I made a few grammatical changes as well as a few word changes. Feel free to ignore them, but I just added what I personally thought would make the flow better. I was a bit worried that the "king of the world" bit mightb e a bit cliche, but whatever you works for you! You are the author! Also, I feel like L's death was a bit rushed, but if that's what you were going for, then it's fine. Overall, very exciting!**_

**_Ciel's Point of View_**  
"We are going to have to get rid of the book." I announced straightening my back and sighing with a stretch.  
"What! That's my book!" Light complained.  
"Correction, it is Ryuk's book. Also, humans shouldn't have such a thing." I reasoned  
"I don't care whose book it is! What I care about is if I can use it to clean the world." He growled through gritted teeth.  
"Well I hate to break it to you, but the world will always be dirty. People kill each other, they steal and lie; people are greedy, envious, and selfish! Everything that is bad in the world can be found in every human being! No matter how you try, you would have to kill every man, woman and child to 'clean' this world! Don't you understand? Your efforts are pathetic because you just can't win." I growled back, my voice raising an octave. Light stared at me, his eyes widened with shock. For being a genius he hasn't looked this far. Light was just like every other human. He was selfish, power hungry and vengeful.  
"You just realized how worthless your efforts are. Ignoring your worthless attempts, it is hurting my business. Anything that hurts my business will be eliminated. Therefore I will eliminate you if you continue to use the book to terrorize this country." I concluded crossing my arms over my chest.  
"I get it." He whispered. "You can take the book….but I don't know how."  
"I'll find a way even if Sebastian has to make a few people forget." I assured.

**_Ryuk's Point of View._**  
"How do you like your new eyes?" I questioned, a smirk gracing my lips.  
"Everything is so weird. . . I can't see any lifespans though. Were you lying to me?"  
"No, you can't see your own and I don't have one. . .well one that you can see." I explained. "So now that you have your lovely new eyes, what are you going to use them for? Surely no human would just hand over half of their lifespan." I joked.  
"I told you, I am going to be King of the world. The police are going to be a problem. . . especially L." he mumbled.  
I turned my head towards the door hearing the shuffling of footsteps.  
"What are you guys doing here?" L suspiciously asked Ciel and Light who were still posted outside the door.  
"We were talking about the case. We've had quite a few breakthroughs today and my father sent me for my jacket." Light explained walking into the office and grabbing his long jacket. He waved to Matsuda pretending not to see me but I knew he could.  
"Well then have a nice night." L said waving to the two boys that walked past him and outside the office. "Now, I came to see this murder weapon. Maybe I can see something the others missed; can I please have the book?" L asked extending an arm towards Matsuda.  
"No way." Matsuda whispered.  
"Excuse me?" L questioned, agitation creeping into his calm voice.  
"No way in hell!" Matsuda shouted, pulling out his revolver and shooting the security cameras.  
Matsuda whipped the book open to a page with free space.  
"I'm sick of you sniffing around." he shouted.  
"Do what you must… I still say I solved the case." L stated calmly.  
"Have a wonderful night 'L,'" he said mockingly.  
L's eyes widened as pain overwhelmed him. He hunched over and clutched his chest. I watched as he sank to the floor and heaved his last breath.  
"You certainly are a more amusing human that I thought." I snickered to the huffing body on the other side of the room.  
"Glad I can entertain you." He replied with a twisted grin.

**_Sorry L's death seemed under rated but he really wasn't important in my story anyways. I only included him because people where asking if he was there... I'm sorry it was so short, it's more like rising action to what will happen in the climax. I hope you enjoyed anyway._**

**_Please review.  
_**

**_Until next time.  
_**

**_Orchidfur =^.^=  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_I know…the last chapter was crap and then I didn't upload….I do fail at life._**

**_Don't worry I didn't go and die on you…it's okay I'm still here._**

**_Now that the story is coming to an end I just want to thank everyone who's read so far. Merci for all the reviews you guys don't know how much it means to me…._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this stories journey._**

**_Make sure to thank my action beta :D_**

**_Merci pour lecture._**

**_Orchidfur~~~_**

**_WISH KIESOP A HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM UKISS._**

**_[1/17]_**

**_Ciel's Point of View._**

"Hey Light? Weren't you going to go home with your dad?" I questioned as we walked down the dimly lit street.

"He got annoyed because I took more than 10 minutes to get my jacket and left saying I could take the train or walk." He replied spitefully.

"Don't twist your panties, plus we have bigger problems then you squishing into a crowded train." I growled in reply.

"I'm walking not taking the train." He defended.

"Not the point, What are we going to do about that book?" I asked pulling my jacket to my thin frame.

"Well we have to get it back."

"And return it" I added quickly earning a glare from Light. _Does he realize he is ruining the world by doing this? Does he seriously think that it is helping?_

"Young master I advise you wear more than that thin school blazer." Sebastian cooed from behind.

"Shut up Sebastian, you're not my mom. I am not cold." I lied which I know he saw right through.

"I was only trying to help." He defended helplessly.

"Well... Now that you know my little secret you're going to keep your mouth shut right?" I roared threateningly. Lights eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't plan on sharing it." He announced blinking a few times.

"Good, I don't want to have to murder a kid who doesn't even have a decent soul." I teased. Apparently he didn't get it and he just stared at me like I had 4 or 5 heads.

"Back to the book." He growled finally letting my joke sink into his brain. I laughed a bit before realizing he was right. _What are we going to do about that book? We can't leave it in the hands of that psycho. What happened after L told us to leave? Where was that his place? Does he own the police station? _The anger within me seemed to boil over as I pondered about what to do with the book.

"Well… we have to get the book back, that is a fact." I stated dragging my feet.

"Young master, your shoes will get scuffs if you walk like that."

"Sebastian, when have you become my mother." I growled in annoyance. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and huffed. I could tell he was annoyed with my attitude but I honestly didn't care. He was my butler _not _my mother.

"Very well." He sneered through clenched teeth. I didn't bother correcting him, we had bigger things to deal with.

"Yeah I do agree we need the book but we can't just walk in and take it. You do realize we are going to a police station right?" He asked skeptically and I could only sneer at him. _Of course I'm not an idiot... I am older than him._

"Well duh. How long do you think I've been on this earth!" I shouted frantically waving my arms about. _Something about him makes my blood flow backwards. _(I said this in school today and everybody laughed -_- apparently *it is funny)

"I have an idea." I said smiling impishly.

"Care to share?" he groaned in anticipation…or maybe annoyance.

"We are sneaking into the police station after hours." I announced proudly.

"You're kidding right…you know that it never closes someone is always on duty." Light asked his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Duh. Why do you think I thought tonight was going to be the perfect night? I am observant you know."

"I still don't get it?"

"surprising for a genius." I teased.

"Shut up you asshole."

"Profanity never gets you anywhere." I continued a smile dancing on my thin lips.

"Well…whatever get to your point."

"Well I just so happened to notice the schedule as we passed by. Matsuda is in charge of the station this evening until someone, your father, can switch with him." I concluded rubbing my hands together to create friction trying to warm myself.

"Young master we should hurry you can catch a cold." Sebastian advised.

"Fine. We are sneaking in tonight, I will be at your house around 10. Make sure everyone is asleep and I will come and we will go to the police station and take the book back. Then we will take it back to Ryuk understood?" I ordered placing my small hands on my hips.

"What the hell are you talking about! My dad is the chief of the police task force! You expect me to sneak out! Not just sneak out but to go to the police station!" He exploded. I covered my ears dramatically as if he was hurting me.

"Oh shut up Ciel! I know you aren't stupid, but the things that come out of your mouth are insane!" He continued.

"Stop raving we are doing it my way unless you have a better idea!" I shouted back twice his volume. He stopped eyes widening. He slumped forward as if a huge burden had been placed on your shoulders.

"Look you are the one that brought this upon yourself. You were the one to pick up the book. You chose to kill people. You chose to take it too far and I'm trying to help you! Unless you have any better ideas we are doing it my way!" I raved throwing my arms about. He stared at his feet, looking like an abused puppy that had just been kicked a few to many times.

"Look I want to help I don't want to have to kill you so it's easier to do it my way okay?" I asked softer than before. He looked up, eyes seething with anger.

"be ready by ten. Don't run with your tail between your legs. You created the problem now you fix it." I concluded standing up straighter and turning on a now scuffed heel.

_"Come on Sebastian. Light-kun… Ten o' clock."_

**_Okay guys so that's that. :D_**

**_Please review_**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur =^.^=_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hi guys…It's been forever since I last updated. I am terribly sorry I just didn't have the motivation to write… and I didn't want to give you guys crap so. _**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Please review they make my day._**

**_Merci pour lecture (look at my profile for future stories, and current stories.)_**

**_Orchidfur~~_**

**_Ciel's point of View._**

We walked down the cold streets of Japan as we approached the Yagami residence. _Light-kun will be returning the note and I will be returning to Japan… Things will be going back to normal and the queen won't have to worry about this anymore. _I sighed at the thought of returning to my home and snuggling into my soft mattress. My company would be back in order, Japan wouldn't be under a crisis and the queen wouldn't have to bother me. It all sounded so appealing and all we had to do was give the book back. We arrived at the residence shortly after, the windows lit up the dark lawn.

"We have to get in contact with him…" I growled debating whether to burst through his window or just open the door.

"Ciel-kun?"

I turned to see light's younger sister staring at me with excitement in her eyes…_oh dear god._

"What are you doing here at this hour?" She questioned stepping onto the porch.

"Can you get Light?" I questioned quickly ignoring her small talk. She looked a bit disappointed but obeyed disappearing into the house. Light appeared a few minutes later, toweling off his damp hair.

"Are you ready? We have to go now." I growled as he took the water out of his ear.

"I don't know what to say to my father." He confessed looking back towards the house.

"Tell him you forgot a file or something." I suggested in an annoyed voice. He stared at me with uncertainty in his eyes before looking back towards his house.

"Alright give me a minute…"he whispered before disappearing back into his house. It was freezing outside…

"Come on Sebastian let's wait somewhere other than outside his house…it might look suspicious if we are just standing here." I reasoned as we walked off his driveway and behind some bushes. Light came out a few minutes later looking a tad confused…

"I told you guys to wait." He growled.

"Yes, but you didn't specify where." I growled back as we began our trek to the station.

"Ryuk is still with the book right?" I questioned noticing that absence of the Shinigami.

"Yes he has to stay with the book…"

"Well let's get this done and give him the book back as soon as possible, I don't know about you, actually I do. You don't want to give the book back, but I have to give it back, my business is suffering, the country is trembling and the queen is sending me around the world."

"I get it okay! I told you I'd give the book back!" He snapped eyes glowing with anger.

We arrived at the police station shortly after, not muttering a single word to each other after that. We looked around station to see that most of the officers had gone home and those left behind were nowhere to be seen.

"Aren't there supposed to be officers here all the time?" I inquired surprised that the place was so empty.  
"Yes…they do nights in shifts so…Matsuda should be here today, there are the guys on patrol but Matsuda should be the one of the only people here tonight." He explained walking through the dark room.

"They might be in the break room." He reasoned and began walking down the long hallway.

"That's odd…" Sebastian commented looking up at the corners.

"What is it Sebastian?" I looked in his line of sight to see that the security cameras have been blown..

"Isn't that a security issue? Should an alarm be going off?" I asked Light who too wore a look of confusion.

"There should have been an alarm that sounded….unless someone knows the code to disable it…Alarms go off all the time because doors accidently open, or the open a window…so most police officers over look it."

"Are you saying someone with the code broke the system?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" he quipped walking past the broken camera. I grumbled in reply annoyed with his attitude.

We made our way to the break room to see indeed that the lights were on, the smell of coffee and blood mixed into a horrible miasma that caused you to cover your nose.

"What the hell?" Light questioned opening the door. I followed him inside to see Matsuda sitting on top of the desk, Ryuk floating next to him doughnut in hand.

"Matsuda..." light questioned as he saw the black haired male. Said male turned to look at us, book in hand. I peered around the room to see L lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Matsuda what the hell have you done here!" Light hollered looking at L's dead body. He looked extremely mad, but I knew it wasn't for the loss of life, but jealously that he wasn't the one to end his enemy's life.

"He was a very troublesome person, always meddling in my business and he would cause complications later on." Matsuda explained cruelly.

"You're going to cause me troubles as well Light-kun?"

"Matsuda, hand the book over…" Light growled in a stern tone.

"I can't do that…I finally have the power I've been craving. For years I've been listening to everyone else's requests. 'Matsuda go get us coffee' 'Matsuda please file this paperwork for me.' I am no longer everyone's door mat. I will use this power to rid the people who use others." Matsuda growled squeezing his knuckles around the book turning them white. I watched as Light tensed up…_That was what Light wanted to do. He wanted to be the one to 'save' the world and Matsuda was taking that right from him._

"You bastard!" Light growled in anger.

"I'm sorry…but know that you know my little secret, I must get rid of you. I'm sorry it had to end this way Light-kun. It was nice knowing you, you were always a nice boy sharing my burden. You won't be leaving this room with your life or this book… I'm sorry Light-kun."

**_I know….I made you wait forever and then I end it all crappy like…. I'm truly sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it could have been soooo much better._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur~~_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A battle between Kira and the Devil**_

_**Annyeonghaseyo!**_

_**I know it's been forever since I updated and for that i'm seriously sorry. I've been super busy and I finally found time to update. I also found a program that I like and I will continue to use until I can purchase Microsoft Word. **_

_**Reviews are welcome not required **_

_**Kamsahamnida**_

_**Orchidfur~~**_

_**Ciel's Point of View**_

"I'm sorry…but know that you know my little secret, I must get rid of you. I'm sorry it had to end this way Light-kun. It was nice knowing you, you were always a nice boy sharing my burden. You won't be leaving this room with your life or this book… I'm sorry Light-kun."Matsuda cooed sarcastically, striding towards us slowly.

"Don't ignore me." I growled blocking the space between Light and the now insane Matsuda.

"Ah Ciel, how could I forget you? You are like a mini L, always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. You will have the same fate as Light-kun, as well as your shadow of a butler." He snickered opening the book to a fresh page.

"Haha, don't become to self-confident, I am going to leave with that book and you will do it willingly or not." I replied smirking deviously.

"Don't get full of yourself kid, i'm the one with the weapon in the room. We all know that i'm going to win, it only takes mere seconds after writing your name, then you will die..."

"I know how the book works, i've known the killer longer than you have..." I sneered, angered by the way he treated me so childishly.

"Ciel Phantomhive...you seem to be the biggest pest of them all don't you."

"I suppose you could think of me in such a fashion, i'm only here to save my company after all. Japan sells a lot of my goods so it makes sense I want my business to remain here."

"I think i'll have to get rid of you first...you seem to be more talkative then Light-kun, we don't want you causing trouble now do we?" He grinned walking towards me.

"Ciel Phantomhive...you are a bit odd...I don't see how long you are going to live, which scares me a bit...I can see Lights clear as day, but I can't see yours...or that black clad butlers...Why are you so different?"  
"I don't have time to play your games, I simply want the book. Now...do I have to take it or will you hand it over willingly?" I challenged stepping towards him closing the distance between us slowly.

"You know, before I would have not touched this thing, It is a murder weapon afterall...but I grew tired of always being everyone's doormat...'Matsuda, bring me coffee, Matsuda you didn't do this right,' After a while you just get sick of it and give it all up." He explained stepping backward, settling down on the desk.

"What does this have to do with not returning the book?"

"You see...I found my way to control everyone else...everyone will see me as their god. I will be the one to rule the world...everyone will worship me. I will not give this back, this is the tool to my new life...this is a key, to a door that I am very interested in opening." He ranted using odd hand motions to explain himself.

"You are weak..." I muttered feeling no empathy for such a weak soul.

"What are you talking about!? How dare you defy me!? DO YOU REALIZE I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW? You are just being a snot-nosed brat...talking without thinking. What makes you think i'm weak? What about my theory makes me weak?"

"You are using other people for your revenge...couldn't you just work on your own...you didn't give up anything for what you have achieved...you just take...you take things from others to help you...so really you didn't achieve anything at all...you simply are using the advantages others gave you." I explained cruelly. He stared at me...possibly stunned by my words.

"I sold my soul...gave up everything...to achieve what I needed. In the end...it wasn't worth it...because what I was fighting...wasn't even worth fighting for. In the end it didn't even matter." I continued remembering my life from before...how I had lost so many things...

"You are just trying to stay alive..." he whispered, eyes widening.

"You just don't want to die! I'm sorry Ciel but this is where you will fall! You will fall on the ground!" He shouted insanely, drawing out the pen and pressing it to the book dramatically. _At least he won't use it on Light-kun, whos life will really end._ I thought as he scribbled my name down.

"Ciel...40 seconds..." he whispered a sick grin adorning his aging face.

_Seconds never felt so long...even though I knew I wouldn't die...I knew it would hurt...I was never good with pain. Emotional yes, physical no..._

"30 seconds..." he sneered.

"I've had enough..." I whispered as I walked up towards him.

"20 seconds." he growled as I came up to him.

"I will take this book back, free ryuk and save my business again..."

"10 seconds..."

"Matsuda...you don't know what a mistake you made..."

"0 left...bye bye Ciel Phantomhive..." he whispered before a searing pain spread in my chest.

_**Okay guys, so it's been forever and it's super short...but I had to leave it this way, because the chapters have to flow...and I like suspense...**_

_**Reviews are welcome not requried**_

_**Kamsahamnida**_

_**Orchidfur~**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Annyeonghaseyo,**

**Okay who thought I was dead? I really was! I have been so busy with Fictionpress and Asianfanfics! I just completed my first Fictionpress story if you are interested on checking it out… it is a yaoi so I don't know if it is your cup of tea, But I'm Orchidfur there as well.**

**I hope you enjoy this long awaited update.**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Orchidfur~**

**Ciel's Point Of View**

Pain radiated throughout my body. I could feel my veins convulsing, pulsing angrily trying to push blood past the diseased artery. My heartbeat increased, and began beating erratically, stopping and restarting. Pain I have never experienced before spread throughout my entire being. I crouched onto the floor, squeezing my arms in attempt of comforting myself. _I'm going to die! _I panicked, the human inside of me still screaming. I pushed the thoughts away, I wasn't a human anymore…I wouldn't die I am now a demon…yes this hurts like hell but I will go own. Finally everything stopped. I wasn't in pain anymore. My heart began to function again, beating strongly reassuring my dying body. I growled, rising to my feet.

"What?!" Matsuda shouted anger in his high pitched voice.

"You are supposed to be dead! I just killed you, this book is a fake!" He exclaimed, throwing it at Ryuk.

"Don't abuse my stuff…" Ryuk growled gingerly picking up the book and dusting it off.  
"Don't give me broken crap! I just traded half my life for your stupid book and it doesn't even work!" He shouted stomping his foot on the ground.  
"Correction, the book works perfectly fine, Ciel just can't be killed." Ryuk growled. It was the first time I had ever seen the light hearted Shinigami angry.

"I'll take that back no Ryuk." I announced walking up and taking the book from him. He handed it to me gratefully, glaring at Matsuda.  
"No!" Matsuda shouted, pulling out his gun and aiming it at my head. I smirked, seeing a blur and suddenly he was bound to his chair. Sebastian finished tying the knot, pulling it tightly making sure it was secure. Matsuda struggled against his restraints, blind rage pooling in his dead eyes.

"Ryuk…we are giving this back to you." I finally announce offering the book to the tired Shinigami. He looked slightly confused seeing we just took the book from him, but understood when Light pushed the book forward towards him. He took the book and nodded to us tucking it under his arm.

"Are you guys prepared for this, you will lose your memories of the book…" He asked cautiously, looking at us with almost sad eyes. I knew this was fake, shinigami's didn't have feelings they just did what they were told.

"We are prepared Ryuk…. Now please…take the book away."  
"Okay… It was nice knowing you…Ciel…Sebastian…Light-kun. You have brought me much entertainment, but I'm afraid it is time to go. I will come to collect your soul when it is your time Light." He said ominously, nodding to us and leaving the room. Just like that, he was gone and we were left to lose our memories….the only problem was…_We didn't…_

**_Okay guys so this is super short, but then again I have to leave it this way because if I add more to this chapter it will turn out gay as hell._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this tiny update. This chapter is more of a filler than anything, but I hope it satisfied you slightly._**

**_Kamsahamnida,  
Orchidfur_**


End file.
